Simply Us
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Sequel to Helping Dave. Out and proud, Dave's world is changing. The only people keeping him sane is Kurt and Blaine, until a new man walks into his life. Suddenly, things are different and the stakes are much higher for everyone involved. Klaine/Dave-OC
1. True Feelings

**Story: Simply Us**

**Summary: Sequel to Helping Dave. Kurt and Blaine find themselves once again helping Dave, but the stakes are higher this time for all of them. Out and proud, fighting his former friends, Dave's world is changing. The only people keeping him sane is Kurt and Blaine, until a new man walks into his life. Suddenly, things are much different and the stakes are much higher for everyone involved.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Dave/OC, mentions of Klaine+Dave and Kurtofsky**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Warnings: Smut but probably later on in the story. Smut will be Klaine and Dave/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, they own me.**

**A/N: SEQUEL! I told you guys it was coming. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- True Feelings<strong>

Kurt rolled over with a moan and grabbed the phone sitting on his nightstand. Silencing the ringer, he slide his finger across the screen and pressed the phone to his ear. "What?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you sleeping beauty?" Dave's voice said as it came through the phone. "It's almost noon, why are you still in bed?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that," Kurt said, looking down at the sleeping boy next to him.

Dave laughed. "I guess that answers my next question, you aren't alone."

Kurt yawned and stretched his arms out carefully. He slipped out of the bed, leaving Blaine sleeping soundly, and walked out of the room. His dad was gone to the shop for the day, Carol was at work, and Finn would be out with Rachel by now. "Did you have a reason for calling?"

"I might," Dave said, "Or I could just be calling to hear your voice."

"Don't say things like that," Kurt hissed. "Why did you call?"

"Go get coffee with me?" Dave asked quickly.

Kurt turned and looked at the open door of the room he just left. "I can't," Kurt said. "It's not right."

"It's just coffee," Dave said.

"It's not just coffee and you know it. You have feelings for me Dave." Kurt looked in to see Blaine still sleeping, closing the door carefully and walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

Dave laughed. "You have feelings for me too princess."

"Don't Dave," Kurt hissed out. "You know I'm with Blaine. I love Blaine."

"I'm not trying to take you from him Kurt. I'm just saying that you should admit to yourself that you have feelings for me too." Dave sighed. "I wanted you to come out with me because Blaine's friend Eric texted me last night and I am kind of freaking out."

Kurt leaned up against the counter of the kitchen. It was a bad idea to see Dave because he was right. Kurt did have some feelings for Dave and he felt bad for keeping those from Blaine. On the other hand, Dave was his friend. "I'll come out for coffee. But I'm bringing Blaine."

"That's fine," Dave said and Kurt could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I did enjoy the last time I hung out with you guys."

"David," Kurt hissed out.

"Are you blushing? I bet you are." Dave laughed deeply and Kurt huffed. "Meet you at the Lima Bean in 30 minutes, okay?"

Kurt frowned. "You want to meet at the Lima Bean? Are you crazy? You'll be seen."

"The whole school knows I'm gay now," Dave said. "There's no point in hiding and hoping that it all just goes away."

Kurt smiled. "I'll see you 30 minutes Dave," Kurt said, "And you better not be wearing your letterman jacket."

"Oh come on Kurt, you know you like a man in uniform." Dave's laugh was cut off as Kurt hung up the phone.

Kurt ran back up the stairs and into his room to see Blaine still asleep on the bed. "Blaine," Kurt said, nudging his arm. Blaine moaned and turned over, pulling the covers over his head. "Blaine Anderson," Kurt said in a huff and hit him on the shoulder.

"Go away," Blaine said. "I'm sleeping."

"If you are talking to me than you aren't sleeping," Kurt said, pulling the covers off the other boy. "Get up, we've got a coffee date."

"Don't remember us having a date today," Blaine said as he tried to huddle into Kurt's pillow for warmth.

Kurt snatched the pillow away and hit Blaine in the head with it. "With Dave, now get up."

Blaine sat up slowly, eyeing Kurt carefully. "Why are we going out with Dave?"

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Eric texted him last night and he says he's freaking out. He wanted someone to talk to."

"So he called you," Blaine said looking down at the phone in Kurt's hand. "You know he has feelings for you, don't you?"

"I know," Kurt said, standing up and going over to his closet to pull out some clothes. He didn't really want to have this conversation now.

"You know I know you have feelings for him, right?" Blaine watched Kurt as he tensed up but made no motion to turn around and face Blaine. "It's okay Kurt, I understand."

"How," Kurt asked, his voice breaking. "How can you understand something I don't?"

Blaine stood up and walked over, turning Kurt around and pulling him close. "I understand that you have feelings for him because Dave trusts you and he cares about you and last week he gave you something very important. I know because I know your heart and you can't just be cold and unfeeling, especially not in a situation like that."

"Aren't you angry?" Kurt asked, pulling back and looking Blaine in the eyes.

"No," Blaine said. "I know you love me and I'm confident in the fact that no matter how you feel about Dave, I'm always first to you."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly. "You are the only person I see myself with," Kurt whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said. "Come on, I feel like messing with Dave's head."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updates won't be as frequent as Helping Dave, but I'm working on it. :D Also, smut won't start until Chapter 9, because patience is a virture. :)**


	2. Coffee Shop Confessions

**Chapter Two- Coffee Shop Confessions**

"...a medium drip and one of those almond biscotti." Kurt said, handing his card over to the cashier.

"Yes," Blaine said and hugged Kurt's shoulders. "You got me my cookie."

Kurt took the card back from the cashier, a young girl who smiled at the affection between the two boys. "Only because you'll sit there and pout and stare at the display until I'm forced to get up and get one before you start crying."

Blaine grinned and took the coffee from the barista. "You know me so well," Blaine said.

"Because we go out for coffee practically every day," Kurt points out. "Mercedes says it's our thing."

"We have a thing? Cool!" Blaine slide into the booth and Kurt slide in next to him. "When is Dave supposed to be here?"

"He said meet him here in 30 minutes so he should be here soon." Kurt took a sip of the coffee in front of him. "Did you hear what happened with the football team?"

"Some of it," Blaine said. "I heard that when he went to football practice they caused a scene."

"They jumped me," Dave said from behind them. Kurt looked up and gasped. "It looks worse than it is," he said, sliding into the booth across from them.

Blaine openly stared and Kurt looked halfway to crying. "Dave..."

"Really, it's not that bad. Don't look at me like that." Dave picked up his own coffee cup and sipped it.

"It looks like they made your face their own personal punching bag man," Blaine said. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Dave laughed. "You should see them," he whispered. "I broke Z's arm."

Kurt gasped. "That was you? He told everyone that he got hit in football."

"Oh yeah, he would. He doesn't want it getting out that a queer beat his ass."

"Don't," Blaine hissed out. "Don't call yourself that. And don't use that word around us."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who's eyes had become dark. He reached over and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it softly. "Are you okay?"

"It reminds me..." he looked up at Dave's black and blue face with tears in his eyes.

"Something happened to you, didn't it?" Dave reached over and held Blaine's other hand. "I can leave if it makes you uncomfortable."

Blaine shook softly, trying hard to keep from crying. "I just remember looking like that," he whispered softly. "And I didn't get to fight back."

Kurt leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. "It's okay, you are safe now."

Blaine leaned into Kurt, just slightly, and let himself be held there for just a minute. He pulled away slowly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said. "Aren't we here to talk about you and Eric?"

Dave looked down at the table. "I guess."

"What did his text say?" Kurt asked, keeping his hand linked with Blaine's under the table.

"It said 'Hey, Blaine gave me your number. He said you were a football player at McKinley and might be interested in going out some time.' I haven't responded." Dave pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Kurt smirked. "Why not?"

"Because everything I thought to say sounded stupid," he whispered. "I don't even know this kid and all he knows about me is that I'm a recently openly gay football player."

"He knows a bit more than that," Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt looked up and glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. Eric's a good friend, I wasn't about to let him go into this blind. So I told him a little bit about Dave."

"What did you tell him?" Dave asked, gripping his coffee cup.

Blaine sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Well, I told him that you had been conflicted at first and that it took you about a year after Kurt and I found out for you to come out. I told him that you used to bully Kurt, mostly because Kurt was everything you wanted to be but couldn't be. I told him that you and Kurt were friends now and that you had come to terms with your sexuality but that you might still struggle with it from time to time. I also told him that you were a really good guy, just a little daunting at first sight, and that you would probably make a great boyfriend, given the chance."

Dave looked at Blaine with a mixture of shock and awe. "Really?"

"I don't hate you Dave, I actually like you, more than I should given how you and my boyfriend feel about each other." Blaine smiled sweetly but the message Dave received was clear, Blaine knew Dave and Kurt felt something for each other. "You want to know more about Eric?"

"Sure," Dave said as he carefully avoided both boy's eyes.

"Eric's only been out for a few months. I think we all kind of knew, but he didn't say anything and we didn't push. He's not a Warbler, but he's on the tennis team." Blaine stopped, taking a deep breath. "Eric's father was a lawyer. He prosecuted a group of guys who were responsible for beating a couple of gay guys. One of the guys died and the other spent some time in the hospital. He won his case, but he kept being stalked and terrorized by the friends and family of the guys convicted. They finally cornered him one night when he was on his way to pick up Eric."

Dave exhaled and leaned back against the seat. "Did they kill him?"

"Yes," Blaine said. "I'm only telling you this because Eric said I could. He felt you might need to know why it was important that you understand that if he saw any sign of violence..."

"I'm not that person anymore," Dave interrupted.

"I told him that," Blaine said. "Eric understands, he really does. I told him it was up to him whether or not he contacted you and that I wouldn't tell you about this unless he had decided to contact you."

"What's he look like?" Dave asked quietly.

Blaine smiled. "He's cute. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, kind of skinny but definitely muscular."

Dave smiled. "Sounds nice," he whispered. He caught Kurt's eye and something strange passed through his eyes. "Should I text him back?"

"Sure. Do you want to double date? It might make the date a little less nerve-wracking if you aren't alone with him." Kurt looked over at Blaine, who didn't seem to be upset about the idea but wasn't looking at Kurt.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute Kurt?" Dave asked, looking carefully at the other boy.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who gave him a small smile. "Can I have a cookie? They have those peanut butter ones I like."

"Those are so bad for you," Kurt said rolling his eyes. But Dave and Blaine both saw the tiny smile he had. "I'll be right back."

Once Kurt had turned and sashayed away from the table, Blaine turned to Dave. "Ask me," Dave said.

"Do you love Kurt?" Blaine asked in a voice filled with concern.

"Yes," Dave said softly. "How long have you known?"

"Probably before you knew," Blaine said softly. "I knew before I let him fuck you."

Dave flushed. "Why did you? Didn't you say no sex at the beginning?"

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He looked over at Kurt, who was standing in line and tapping his foot softly. "Because he wanted to," Blaine whispered. "I love Kurt, more than I ever thought I could love a person. But I understand his need for seeing what it's like with someone else. I would have rather been there, been a part of it, than have him do it behind my back later."

"Kurt would never cheat on you," Dave said. "He loves you very much."

"He loves you too, you know? I can see it in his eyes. I don't think it's quite the same kind of love, but he cares for you a great deal." Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "I'm not scared Kurt will leave me, but I want him to have anything and everything he wants. And that night, he wanted you."

Dave looked over at Kurt, who was talking with the girl in front of him in line. "I don't want to come between you two. I think most of my feelings for Kurt come from the fact that he gave me another chance. That he trusted me and believed in me enough to change. You are perfect for him and I won't break that up. But I still want to be his friend, and yours too."

Blaine reached over and linked his hand with Dave's. "You are my friend Dave, and Kurt's too."

Dave smiled and gripped Blaine's hand just a bit tighter, as if reassuring himself that Blaine was real. Kurt bounced back to the table, two peanut butter cookies in hand. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Blaine said. "Did you get me two cookies?"

"No," Kurt said with an eye roll. "One of these is for Dave. Cookie courage for his text to Eric."

"Cookie courage," Blaine said grinning. "I like that."

"You like anything with the word courage in it," Kurt said with an elbow to Blaine's side gently.

Dave broke off a piece of the cookie. "What should I say?"

"What do you want to say?" Kurt countered, giving Dave a pointed look that clearly said they were not going to do this for him. "Just be yourself Dave, you will do fine."

Dave breathed in deeply and picked up his phone. **D- Hey Eric. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you last night.**

**E- No problem. I figured you might be a little weary.**

**D- I hope you won't think I'm a wuss, but I'm a little nervous about all this.**

**E- Haven't you dated before?**

**D- Umm... Not really. Definitely not with a guy. **

**E- It's ok. I understand. You sure you want to do this?**

**D- Yeah.**

**E- Good. :)**

**D- Do you want to go out this Saturday?**

**E- Sure, I'd like that. What do you want to do?**

**D- Would it be weird if we doubled with Kurt and Blaine? **As soon as he sent the text, Dave remembered the Eric didn't know what had happened with him and the couple.

**E- Scared I'm going to jump you if we are alone?**

**D- I might be. I'm that irresistible.**

**E- Ha. Point for you Dave. We can double with them, not a problem. I'd ask what we were doing, but I'm pretty sure any double date with Kurt will be planned out by Kurt.**

**D- You are right about that. I'll let them know. Do you board at Dalton?**

**E- No. I live in Westerville though. I can come to you if the date is in Lima. No reason for you to come all the way out here.**

**D- Hold on...**

Dave looked up to see Kurt and Blaine staring at him intently. "What?"

"You totally zoned out. And you are smiling, I mean actually smiling." Kurt looked at Blaine with a hand over his heart. "I think we should be matchmakers," he said.

"Don't look so proud, I haven't actually met him yet. I wanted to know if this date would be in Lima or Westerville." Dave said with a flush.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Well, you plan all the dates."

"Maybe I'm bored with that. You plan this one," Kurt said with a wink.

"Westerville it is then," Blaine said.

**D- Well change of plans, Blaine is apparently planning this date. That could either mean we have a great time with them, or we'll have to sneak away when they start fighting because he messed this up.**

**E- I think we can still have a great time if we have to sneak way. ;)**

"Holy shit, he blushed. Did you see that Blaine?"

"Shut up Kurt, you are going to make him nervous. He does look cute blushing like that through."

"I hate you both." **D- Change of plans again, I think I might kill them.**

**E- Naw. Kurt's too springy and Blaine's too short. They'd get away.**

**D- Point for you Eric. **

"He just laughed," Blaine whispered.

"I know, it's cute right?"

"I hate you Hummel. And your little dog too." Dave growled out.

"Hey I am not a puppy," Blaine said in a huff. "Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

Kurt smirked. "A Wizard of Oz reference and a burn to Blaine. God, they grow up so fast don't they?"

**E- Still plotting their deaths?**

**D- I think I'd be more satisfied torturing them. If only there was some way to get into Hummel's closet.**

**E- Or Blaine's gel supply.**

**D- Plotting with me now?**

**E- Sure. Evil plots are the best way to get to know someone.**

**D- I wouldn't say evil. I fully believe we would be performing a community service. Blaine's practically a nuclear bomb with the amount of stuff on his head and Kurt's idea of fashion is way too distracting for local drivers and pedestrians. Traffic accidents would cut in half if he wasn't walking the streets.**

**E- Ha. They just kicked me out of the library. Apparently evil laughing is prohibited. **

**D- Sorry. :( So I guess I'll pick you up then. Have your evil plans drawn up and ready for my viewing by then.**

**E- Will do. You know, you've been pretty amazing for someone who was nervous about all this.**

**D- Text brave and something Kurt calls cookie courage. I assure you, I'll be a bundle of nerves Saturday.**

**E- You won't be the only one. I'm looking forward to meeting you. I'm kind of excited. :)**

**D- Me too. See you soon. **

"Well, that seemed to go well."

"Well? He's been texting for the past ten minutes. What were you texting about?" Kurt said, making grabby motions for Dave's phone.

Dave laughed and dropped the phone in his pocket. "Nope, not telling you."

"I'll go in there and get it, you know I will." Kurt said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in public," Blaine said. "Besides, he can have his secrets if he wants."

"All you need to know is this date better be perfect. Because he's excited." Dave ate the last bite of his cookie.

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, everything is going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I imagine Eric to look like Chace Crawford. :D **


	3. Dating and Evil Schemes Part One

**A/N: Sorry I haven't put this up sooner. I'm working on so much right now, I kind of forgot I had this chapter finished. Hope you like it. I guess there's a fluff warning for the next few chapters, well the whole story really. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Dating and Evil Schemes (Part One)<strong>

"You absolutely cannot wear that," Kurt said from the bed.

"Why not?" Dave threw the shirt back into the pile of clothes Kurt had already deemed unacceptable.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you own anything that doesn't scream straight?"

"Do you own anything that doesn't scream gay?" Dave bit back.

Kurt glared at him and stood up. "If you didn't want my help, you shouldn't have asked."

"I said I wanted your help. I didn't say I wanted you to insult me." Dave looked away from Kurt and back into his closet.

Kurt came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm being insensitive."

Dave shook his head and turned to face Kurt. "He's not going to like me."

"That's insane," Kurt said. "He already likes you if your text conversation was anything to go by. Besides, there's no reason for him not to like you. I shouldn't be trying to change who you are."

"I wanted you to help me look attractive," Dave whispered.

"You are attractive Dave," Kurt said, cupping his cheek. Dave leaned into the touch. "Maybe I'm just being nervous for you. You should have seen me the first time Blaine and I went on an actual date. My dad and Finn threatened to sedate me."

Dave looked down at Kurt. "You know, it'd be a lot easier if you were single."

Kurt shook his head and pulled back. "Don't do that Dave," he whispered. "Don't set yourself up to fail with Eric because you are waiting for me to leave Blaine."

"I know you aren't going to leave him and I don't really want you too." Dave ran a hand through his hair and leaned up against the wall. "I just, sometimes I let the things I'm thinking come out without stopping them. Sometime I look at you and wonder if I hadn't been such an asshole, if you would have loved me the way you love Blaine."

"I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love Blaine," Kurt said softly. "He's my missing half, my soul mate. It seems kind of odd and I know you don't understand, but you will one day. Eric might not be your soul mate, but he's a good start."

"What if you are my soul mate?" Dave whispered softly.

"I'm not," Kurt said and tried to ignore the look of sadness in Dave's eyes.

-:-

"Where are we going?"

"I'm still not telling you Kurt. You might as well sit back and relax." Blaine said, getting off the highway on the Westerville exit.

"I don't like this," Kurt said, fidgeting in his seat. "Can I go back to planning our dates?"

Blaine smiled, "Whatever you want sweetheart."

"Sweetheart, really?" Kurt said, turning slightly in his seat to look at Blaine.

"I was trying it out, you don't like it?" Blaine stopped at a red light and turned to face Kurt.

Kurt knew he had a goofy grin on his face, but he didn't care. "I like it," he said breathlessly.

Blaine picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles, letting his breath ghost along the skin before pulling away. "I'm glad," he whispered.

It was a cheesy gesture but it had the desired effect. Kurt felt as if he had melted into the car seat, his body completely relaxed. "You know, some days I think it's not possible to love you anymore than I already do. Then you do something ridiculously cheesy like that and I am reminded that I can in fact, still swoon over you."

"I am swoon worthy," Blaine said with a wink.

"And moment ruined," Kurt said. "Wonder how Dave's doing?"

"He should be fine. Eric gave him directions to his house and I told Eric where we were going. He'll be able to get them here." Blaine held up his hand as Kurt opened his mouth to respond. "I'm still not telling you where we are going."

"I hate you," Kurt hissed.

"You love me," Blaine answered back. "You just said so like a minute ago."

"I can take it back," Kurt huffed.

Blaine glanced over at him, with his arms crossed over his chest and his lip jutted out in a pout. "No you can't. I've finally got you Kurt Hummel, I don't intend to let you go."

Kurt smiled, "I don't intend to let you go either Blaine Warbler."

"Not a Warbler anymore," he said with a laugh.

-:-

**E- So, I normally don't approve of texting and driving, but I just wanted to say that I know you are probably nervous and I wanted you to know I'm nervous too. At least we are on the same page, right?**

**D- I only text at red lights. Glad to hear, that you are nervous. **

**D- Because that means I'm not alone. **

**D- I mean... Alone with being nervous. **

**D- Shit, can you just go back to remembering me from the other, less bumbling idiot texts.**

**E- I think it's cute. **

**D- I'll be at your house in about five minutes. **

**E- Really? Crap, I got to go.**

Dave looked down at the last text message with a furrowed brow. He wasn't changing his mind, was he? Picking up the phone, he pressed the second speed dial. "Hello," Kurt's voice said from the other line.

"I'm freaking out," Dave said breathlessly.

"Well breath, because you are driving and I don't want you to wreck." Dave took a couple of deep breaths and could hear music being turned down in the car. "Now why are you freaking out?"

"I was texting Eric, making a total idiot of myself, which he said was actually cute. But when I told him I was five minutes away, he said real quick that he had to go." Dave turned right, onto the street he knew Eric's house would be on.

Blaine's voice came over the line, obvious that Kurt had him on speaker. "He's probably just as nervous. He's probably making sure he looks good. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Dave said, slowly inching his way towards Eric's house.

"Jeff and Nick told me that Eric has done nothing but stare at his phone and sigh all week. Whenever they ask him about it, he keeps saying he's formulation evil plans." Dave laughed. "I figured that was some kind of inside joke with you."

"It is," Dave said. "Thanks Blaine," he added softly.

"Anytime. Now hang up and go pick him up." Dave heard the line click but not before Kurt whispered something about being cute.

Dave placed the phone back into his pocket and pulled into the driveway of Eric's house. He cut the engine off and opened the door, trying to stop the nervous voice in his head that told him to run away. He took a deep breath at the door and rang the bell. A girl, probably about 14, answered the door. "Are you Eric's date?"

Dave looked down at the girl. She had soft brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail with brown eyes and she was wearing a frilly pink apron over her clothes. "Umm... Yeah."

"I'm Andy, Eric's sister. Come in." She moved away from blocking the entrance and let Dave walk past her. The house smelled like cookies and Dave could see the living room was homey and comfortable. "You can follow me to the kitchen, I'm making cookies and I don't want to let them burn. It's going to be a minute, Eric had a last minute freak out about what he was wearing and had to change."

Dave smiled to himself, thinking back to what Blaine said about Eric being nervous. "Do you like to bake?"

"Not really, but I like cookies and the pre-made kind sucks. Eric actually made them, I'm just in charge of making sure they don't burn."

"You should take them out then," Dave said. "The whole house smells like them which means they are done. Plus," he opened the oven just a crack, "you can see them getting brown on the bottom."

Andy looked at him carefully, before grabbing a potholder and pulling the cookies out. "Well, guess you know something, don't you?"

"My mom bakes a lot," Dave said. "Cookies I get to help with, everything else I'm forced to stay away from."

Andy carefully lifted the cookies onto the cooling rack. "What are you and Eric doing tonight?"

"I don't know," Dave said. "We are going on a double date with some friends of ours."

Andy turned, whipping her hands on the apron. "I'm obligated to tell you that if you hurt Eric in any way, I'll rip your testicles off and feed them to you."

Dave looked down, at the girl who was probably a third of his size, and nodded. "I got it," he said. "I won't hurt him, I promise."

"You are cool, I like you. Come back over anytime, okay?" Andy bounced to the foot of the stairs. "Eric, your date is here. He's cute, hurry up or I will steal him from you." Andy gave Dave a wink and bounced away into the living room.

He leaned against the counter, breathing in the deep the smell of fresh baked cookies and sighing. "Dave?" The voice came from his left and he turned, facing the boy.

Blaine had said he was cute, he hadn't mentioned Eric was gorgeous. Eric's hair was long and shaggy, hanging just over his blue eyes. He was tan, the kind of tan you are born with, not spraying or baking in the sun. He was wearing tight black jeans and a gray button up shirt, the sleeve rolled up to his elbows and the top button unbuttoned. "Eric," Dave said softly.

Eric's eyes took Dave in, traveling down from the green shirt Kurt had insisted went well with his skin tone, to the dark blue jeans he was wearing, to the ratty converses he had insisted he was wearing even though Kurt said they were a fashion faux pas. "You know, Blaine said you were cute. He grossly under exaggerated."

Dave smiled and couldn't help but flush a little. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Eric said, leaning his arm against the wall next to him. "Did you want to see my evil plans before or after the date?"

"Is that like a code word? Cause it's kind of lame and way obvious. Mom will see straight through it." Andy slithered under Eric's arm towards the cookies.

"Go away Andy," Eric hissed.

"No way," Andy said, popping a cookie in her mouth. "Dave and I are friends now."

Eric raised an eyebrow at Dave. "I saved her from burning the cookies," he said.

"She's hopeless at baking," Eric said, reaching over and pulling Andy's ponytail lightly. "You ready to go?"

"Don't I get a cookie? After all, I did save them." Dave winked at Andy who giggled. Maybe he could do this, maybe he could be himself. It felt weird, not to be hiding behind the mask of hate and overcompensating manliness.

Eric smiled and reached over, grabbing one of the cookies. He held his hand out, offering the cookie to Dave. Dave took it, his fingers trailing over the palm of Eric's hand on accident. A shiver went up his arm and he breathed in a little deeper. "Enjoy," Eric whispered softly.

"Could you two tone it down? I am way too young to learn about the inner workings of gay sex." Andy said from right beside them.

Dave looked shocked and Eric sighed. "Go away Andy," he hissed.

"I'm just saying, you two looked like you were a second away from jumping each other. And as happy as I am that you _finally _have a date," Andy said dragging out finally, "I don't want to see my brother being ravished. Or would you ravish him? I never know how these things work."

Dave stood shocked, unsure whether to laugh or run. "Is the stove turned off?" He asked in a harsh tone and Andy looked scared. She nodded. "Leave it off, no more baking. Call me if you need me, mom will be back in an hour. I'll ignore you making my date uncomfortable if you will clean the living room."

"Sure," Andy said softly and apologetic. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Dave. Sometimes I talk without thinking."

"Sometimes I do too Andy," Dave said with a wink. "Good job on the cookies."

Dave turned, ready to head out of the house with Eric following behind him. He had almost reached the door when he heard Andy whisper to Eric. "I like him Eric."

"Glad to have your approval," he said. He caught up to Dave at the front door, opening it to let Dave walk out and closing it as he stepped out onto the porch. "My sister is kind of crazy," Eric said as he locked the door and turned around to face Dave.

"She's nice," he said. "No filter, obviously, but nice. It's good she's so supportive."

"She says it is only because she can bring friends over without worrying about me perving on them." Eric shifted from one foot to the other. "I..."

Dave could see the nerves in the other boy. "So, evil plans?" He headed to the car, opening the passenger door for Eric.

Eric smiled and slide in, watching Dave walk around to the other side. "I might have a plan to get into Blaine's gel supply. Kurt's closet, probably need a SWAT team for."

"We can use his dad," Dave said as he pulled out of the driveway. "If we promise to throw away the kilts and the sequins, I think he'll side with us. Do you know where we are going?"

"Yeah, wait until you see the look on Kurt's face for this," he said with a smile. "Take a right at the end of the street."


	4. Dating and Evil Schemes Part Two

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My schedule at work has been crazy and I had a Puckurt idea that wouldn't leave my head. Here's the next part of the date. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Dating and Evil Schemes (Part Two)<strong>

Blaine looked upset when Dave and Eric pulled up and got out of the car. "What's going on?"

"Kurt refuses to get out of the car. He said, and I quote, "You are a Neanderthal and I am no longer in love with you. You can proceed to the nearest bar and cry your eyes out at what you've lost". And then locked me out of the car."

Dave laughed. "You knew when you got into this he was a drama queen. I'll talk to him, okay?"

Blaine nodded and Dave walked away, leaving Blaine and Eric standing there. "So," Blaine asked as he turned to Eric?

"He's hot, why didn't you tell me he was hot? I practically drooled on him." Eric ran a hand down his shirt, pressing down non-existent creases.

Blaine laughed, "I told you he was cute and your type."

"Yeah, you didn't lie about that." Eric looked over at Dave, who was knocking on the window trying to get Kurt's attention. "He got along well with Andy."

"He's actually a good guy," Blaine said. "He is a little unsure of himself, mostly I think because he spent so long trying not to be himself. He's still learning how to relax and not be afraid of what he says or does."

"I can see that," Eric said. "I'd say good job, but your ego is already too big and I can't stand it."

"Kurt, open the door!" Dave yelled, watching as Kurt jumped in the seat and faced him.

Kurt rolled the window down. "No," Kurt said with his arms crossed over his chest. "I can't believe that thing brought me here."

"You love that thing," Dave pointed out. "Besides, if you keeping doing only stuff you like, Blaine will get bored. And how do you know you won't like this, you've never tried before."

Kurt looked up at Dave suspiciously. "Did Eric drug you?"

A fond look came over Dave's face before he could hide it from Kurt. "No," he said quickly.

"Oh my god, you like him!" Kurt squealed and then looked sheepish when Dave glared at him. "Like, you have stars in your eyes."

"He's kind of gorgeous," Dave said softly. "And funny, with the single most adorable sister I've ever seen."

Kurt rolled the window up, grabbed the keys, and hopped out of the car. "I'm only doing this for you Dave," Kurt said with a huff. "I can't possible get in the way of something making you this happy." They made their way over to Blaine and Eric, Kurt throwing the keys at Blaine. "Ass," he hissed.

"You will have fun, I promise. You should have really expected this when I told you to dress down." Blaine let his eyes travel up Kurt's jean clad legs and soft gray Hummel Tires and Lube shirt. "Which you did very well, I might add."

"I've never seen him in something not designer," Dave pointed out.

"The pants are Dior," Kurt huffed, "and you all better remember that, because so help me god if anything happens to them..."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, silencing whatever other threats and tirades Kurt was about to spew. "It's just a carnival," Blaine said. "If you behave, I'll reward you later."

Eric's eyes got wide and Kurt laughed. "I want the new Gucci wallet and the Prada scarf," he said.

"No way," Blaine said. "I'm only taking you to a carnival, I'm not killing you. I'll get you the Gucci wallet and the Dolce sunglasses."

"Deal," Kurt said, sticking his hand out for Blaine to shake. "All right, let's go you two. I want this torture over with."

"You know, if you really want torture, we could always go to a football game. Blaine likes football, if I remember correctly." Dave said, smiling at the glare Kurt sends him.

"If you so much a breath that idea again David, I'll start thinking of embarrassing stories for Eric. I'll start with Single Ladies." Kurt smirked at the look of horror on Dave's face.

"Single Ladies? As in Beyonce?" Eric asked.

Dave hooked his arm in Eric's and walked away from the other two. "Nothing, it was nothing. Want something to drink? Maybe a ride far far away from the little monster over there?"

"Don't be mad Dave, I was born this way!" Kurt yelled after him, laughing as Eric let Dave lead him away quickly. "You know, I think this is going to be good for Dave."

"Yeah, I think this is going to be good for need to break out of that shell of yours." Blaine said, reaching down and linking his hand with Kurt's.

"I know," Kurt said softly. "We don't do enough of the things you like. I should have noticed before and I'm sorry. You'll only have to get me the Gucci wallet for this little outing of torture."

-:-

"So..." Eric said as Dave handed him the wristband he'd bought them.

Dave hooked his own band on and watched Eric struggle to put his on. "Here," he said, reaching out to help the other boy. Eric flinched and Dave pulled his hand back quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No," Eric whispered. "It's not you, I just not used to being touched. This is kind of my first date."

Dave smiled, reaching back over and helping Eric put the wristband on. "Mine too," he whispered.

"You know, you aren't at all what I expected," Eric said as they walked towards the refreshment stand where Kurt and Blaine were.

"What were you expecting?" Dave asked cautiously.

Eric smiled. "I figured you would be shy," he said.

"I am," he said.

"You are doing an excellent job of hiding it," Eric said. "You were cute with my sister."

Dave smiled. "She was a trip," he said. "Very..."

"Annoying," Eric finished.

"I was going to say bubbly, but you can use your word." Dave and Eric stopped next to Kurt and Blaine, who were arguing again. "Are you two fighting again?"

"I want cotton candy," Blaine whined.

Kurt placed a hand on his hip. "It's pure sugar Blaine. I can barely handle you when you get regular coffee, I'm not babysitting you on a sugar high."

"But Kurt, it's a carnival. Cotton candy is like, a right of passage. It's amazing, you'll love it." Blaine said with a pout.

"As if I would ever, ever, put some synthetic spun sugar substance in my mouth." Kurt said with a huff. Blaine's face changed and he opened his mouth. "If you say something dirty or in any relation to your cock, I'll spend the rest of the night in the car, I swear."

Eric coughed to cover a laugh and Dave smiled. "How about I get cotton candy and I'll share with Blaine? I promise, I'll only give him a little bit."

Blaine smiled and bounced on his toes. "Please Kurt?"

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "But if he gets out of control, you'll have to handle him and I'll hang with Eric."

"Stealing my date already Hummel," Dave said with a smirk.

"I can't help it everyone loves me," Kurt said.

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it, his face contorted in what looked like pain. "Is he okay?" Eric asked, pointing to him.

"Good boy," Kurt said with a smile. "He's learning to keep the inappropriate singing to himself. No doubt he had some vaguely sex related song lyric pop into his head for this conversation."

"I'm kind of curious as to what," Eric said.

Dave saw the mirth on Eric's face and the glare on Kurt's. "Me too, come on Blaine, spill."

Blaine shook his head and covered his mouth, clearly trying his hardest not to say anything. Kurt looked vaguely please and turned, sashaying up to the stand. Blaine lost it, letting out a deep breath and singing, "His milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better then yours, damn right it's better than yours, I could teach you but I have to charge." Blaine looked horrified as Kurt spun around, murder in his eyes.

Eric starting laughing, leaning up against Dave's side and laughing breathlessly. "Are you insane?" Kurt screeched and it amazed Dave that no one noticed them.

"It just popped into my head," Blaine said. "I tried not to, but they egged me on." He pointed a finger at Eric and Dave, the former still leaning onto Dave and laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. "It's just, I get where he got that from. Your strut, it's kind of legendary at Dalton. The Warblers still talk about it. Jeff called your ass an entity to be reckoned with."

Blaine pressed his fist into his mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter building up in him. Dave looked mildly sympathetic to Kurt, but was too busy focusing on Eric leaning against him. "You are all just jealous," he hissed.

"As hell," Dave agreed.

"True," Eric said. "I wish my ass were legend."

Blaine couldn't help it, he let out a deep laugh that only caused Kurt to glare. "I'm sorry," he said through the laughter. "It's just... Jeff... He..." Blaine's laughter got worse and Kurt glared harder. "He kept asking questions about us, after I transferred. I think I know why now."

Kurt cocked his hip and placed a hand on it. "Fuck you all," he hissed and turned to the guy in the food stand. "I'll have a diet coke please, and don't give any of them cotton candy. They don't deserve it." He took the diet coke and bounced away.

"Shit, I've got to go after him. Are you two okay?" Blaine asked, handing over money to the guy.

"We are fine," Dave said. "Go ahead." Blaine ran off after Kurt and Dave turned back to Eric. "Still want to stay or are you rethinking my offer to sneak away."

Eric looked at Dave and smiled, taking the soda Dave handed him. "Stay," he whispered. "You want to go on a ride?" His eyes flickered to the Ferris Wheel.

"Umm... Sure," Dave said, letting Eric lead them towards it.

"Don't look so nervous," Eric whispered. "I won't bite unless you ask me to."

Dave choked on his soda, coughing to try and cover it up. He wasn't sure he'd make it through this night without embarrassing himself.


	5. Dating and Evil Schemes Part Three

**Chapter Five- Dating and Evil Schemes (Part Three)**

Dave and Eric slid into the Ferris Wheel bucket, ignoring the look on the operator's face. "Still nervous," Eric asked, turning to face Dave?

Dave turned, realizing just how close they were. "Definitely," he whispered.

"Me too," Eric said honestly. "But I'm having fun."

"Really?"

Eric smiled, reaching down and taking Dave's hand. "Yeah, really."

Dave flushed and looked out over the carnival. "Blaine's idea wasn't bad," he said.

"Not at all," Eric whispered. Dave leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the bucket. Eric pressed in a little closer, turning and laying his back against Dave's chest. Dave smiled and moved his arm, circling his waist and letting his hand rest on Eric's hip. Eric leaned his head back to rest on Dave's shoulder. "Why did you want to come out with me?"

Dave looked over the side of the bucket, taking in all the lights around them. "I stopped being afraid of who I was," he whispered. "Kurt has taught me a lot, he always says I should take chances. Stop being afraid and just let go."

"Are you glad you did? Come out with me I mean?" Eric turned slowly, looking up at Dave's face.

The bucket stopped with them on the very top. "Yes," he said. "Are you?"

"Totally," Eric said. "I..."

Dave looked down at Eric, who's eyes kept going back and forth from Dave's eyes to his lips. "Can I kiss you?" He wanted to ask, wanted to know that everything he was doing with Eric was consensual.

"I'd like that," Eric said, moving just slightly into Dave.

Dave used his other hand to reach down, cupping Eric's cheek and turning his head enough to get the angle. He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips softly to Eric's. Eric sighed and turned more, wrapping an arm around the back of Dave's neck. Dave pulled back but kept himself close to Eric's face. "I..."

Eric pulled Dave down slowly and kissed him again, moving his lips against Dave's harder. Dave's arms both wrapped around Eric's waist and turned him completely facing him. Dave licked at his bottom lip softly, waiting, and Eric opened up for him. Dave caught Eric's bottom lip in his mouth, sucking softly before moving in and kissing Eric deeper, pressing him closer. Eric groaned and his other hand fisted in Dave's shirt on his chest. "Dave," he whispered out as the broke away breathlessly, the bucket jerking and starting to move again. "You taste like my cookies," he said softly.

They reached the bottom, seeing Blaine and Kurt getting into the bucket in front of them. "We'll ride again," Dave told the operator. If he was still glaring at them, Dave didn't notice. The only thing he could think about was the boy who was turning back in his arms and pressing up against his chest, letting Dave hold him close. He could see Blaine and Kurt in the booth in front of them, Kurt laying his head on Blaine's chest. He looked up at Dave and both boys eyes connected. Dave's teared up and Kurt's did too. "Thank you," Dave mouthed. It wasn't enough to let the boy know how appreciative he was about the things Kurt had done for him. But Kurt nodded and seemed to understand everything Dave was trying to say. Kurt's head fell back down into Blaine's chest and Dave looked down, kissing the top of Eric's head. Eric grinned up at him and huddled closer. They could talk later, Dave figured. Right now, up in the sky of the carnival Ferris Wheel, the two boys just existed together in that one moment.

-:-

Dave and Eric got off the Ferris Wheel and met up with Blaine and Kurt who were waiting at the exit. "I see you two finally stopped fighting," Dave said with a smirk.

"Mostly," Kurt said pretending to be annoyed but the silly grin he had gave everything away. "You two having fun?"

"Definitely," Eric said with a big grin. Dave smiled and reached down, linking his hand with Eric's. Kurt looked at the two of them and smiled.

"So, I promised Kurt I'd win him something. You guys want to come along or you going to do something else?" Blaine asked, letting Kurt link his arm in his.

Eric winked at Kurt. "Depends, you think you can win me something before Blaine wins Kurt something?"

Dave grinned. "Challenge accepted. You are going down Anderson."

Blaine puffed out his chest. "You wish Karofsky," Blaine said. "I'm excellent at carnival games."

"Is there anything you aren't excellent at," Dave mocked.

"I can give you a list," Kurt said happily. "It's currently being composed on my computer and still a work in progress, but I can email it to you."

Blaine pouted and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "You really don't have a list of my faults, do you?"

Kurt smiled and patted Blaine's arm. "Only my head sweetie."

Eric turned to look at Dave. "I think I'm going to need a dentist after watching them," he whispered.

"Oh please," Kurt said. "First, don't whisper about me because I have excellent hearing and I always hear what you say. And second, you do know I could see you on the Ferris Wheel, right?"

"Shh," Blaine said poking Kurt's arm. "Don't embarrass them."

Dave looked over at Eric, at the small frown on his face. "I'm not embarrassed," Dave said as he leaned down and whispered in Eric's ear. "I'd gladly show you off if you'd let me."

Eric looked up, frown still on his face and turned to Blaine and Kurt. "You two go ahead, I need to ask Dave something. Don't start without us though or the competition won't be fair." Kurt looked to Dave, who nodded his head and Blaine tugged Kurt away. "I..."

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Dave looked around and saw a little picnic table sitting back from the carnival. He pointed to it and Eric nodded, following Dave over. Dave sat on the table top and Eric stood in front of him.

"Blaine told me you used to be head guy at McKinley, leader of the jocks and that coming out didn't sit well with them." Eric looked around, avoiding Dave's eyes.

Dave couldn't help but touching the bruise that no one knew laid under his shirt where Azimio had kicked him in the ribs. "You could say that."

"Its just, I really like you. And I think you like me too. But I don't hide who I am anymore." Eric said the last part fiercely. "You said you'd show me off, but your friends won't like that very much."

Dave suddenly got it, what he'd done so wrong. He reached out, taking both of Eric's hands in his and pulling him closer so Eric was kneeling on the bench below him. "Look at me," he whispered and Eric's eyes flew up to his. "First, they aren't my friends. They gave up that right when they jumped me in the locker room. Second, I've been hiding myself and I don't hide who I am anymore. But I understand if you don't want to go out with me, since my friends are so aggressive."

"I can handle a few macho jokes," Eric said softly.

Dave smiled. "What a coincidence, so can I," Dave said with a wink. He pulled Eric just a little closer so he could wrap his arms around his waist. Standing up they were almost the same height but Dave was taller like this. "I like you a lot Eric," Dave whispered. "And I'd be proud to show you off, in Westerville or Lima. Regardless of any one who may have a problem with it."

"Really?" Eric said, smiling at Dave.

"Let me take you out next weekend in Lima and I'll prove it," he said in a deep voice.

Eric shivered and leaned forward, kissing Dave softly. "Sounds like a plan," he said against Dave's lips.

"Come on, I've got a prize to win you." Dave let Eric hop off the bench and drag him away.

-:-

"I can't believe you lost," Kurt said to Blaine. "Weren't you saying you were the carnival prize king?"

"Look who I was up against," Blaine pointed to Dave. Eric was smirking, holding a bag with a beta fish in it. Kurt held a similar bag. "He was practically made for that game."

Dave shrugged and kept walking, deep in thought. He'd had fun with Eric and he didn't want the night to end. "You don't need to look so sad," Eric said softly.

"Hmm?"

"You look like someone kicked your puppy. You know, you'll see me again soon." Eric smirked.

"Awfully confident in yourself, aren't you? Maybe I'm sad about leaving the carnival." Dave smiled, squeezing Eric's hand gently.

Eric looked thoughtful and then a sly smirk crossed his face. He stopped walking and leaned up to whisper in Dave's ear. "Carnivals don't kiss like I do," Eric said in a husky voice.

Dave looked shocked and Eric grinned, kissing Dave on the cheek. "Come on you two," Kurt called from ahead of them. "You can whisper to each other once we are away from the dark scary parking lot."

Eric slide into the passenger seat of the car with a smile, taking the keys from Dave so he could start the car and the air condition. Dave leaned up against the driver's side door, Kurt in front of him. "Come over tomorrow? We can talk about your date."

"Sure," Dave said with a smile. "That would be awesome."

Kurt smiled. "He's a good match for you Dave," Kurt whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You looked really happy."

"I am happy," Dave said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said from their car. "Your dad will kill me if you are home late."

"Funny that's true, even though Dad will let Blaine spend the night, he's pretty strict on the curfew." Kurt leaned up and gave Dave a hug. "See you tomorrow, probably around noon?" Dave nodded and watched Kurt run over to Blaine's car and hop inside.

Sliding into his own car, he saw Eric looking confused. "I didn't know you and Kurt were that close," he said.

"I think he's my best friend now," Dave said. "Look, I'm sure you probably put two and two together and figured out that I..."

"You have feelings for him? Yeah, I know. It's okay, I get it." Eric turned in his seat and faced Dave, who's eyes stayed on the road. "Kurt's a nice guy."

"He's very in love with Blaine," Dave said. "And I'm not in love with Kurt, I love him though. He's... He's the reason I'm out, the reason I'm happy. He'll always be important to me. He's..."

"You best friend," Eric said. "I understand, I promise you I do. You can have gay friends Dave, I'm not going to get jealous that easily."

Dave smiled, pulling into Eric's driveway. "Thanks," he whispered.

Eric looked up at the house as the engine stopped. "Would it be terribly corny if I said I don't want this night to end?"

"Definitely," Dave said with a smirk and Eric turned to look at him. Dave leaned in, closing the gap between them and kissing Eric softly. He pulled back and rested his head against Eric's forehead. "But I feel the same way."

Eric kissed him hard, pulling him closer by the back of his neck and nibbling on his bottom lip. Dave groaned and let Eric control the kiss. Eric's tongue dipped in and tangled with Dave's, a small moan escaping Eric. He pulled away from the kiss breathlessly and looked a little dazed. "Wow," he whispered. "For your first date, you are an amazing kisser."

Dave looked sheepish and he pulled back. "Eric, I'm not a virgin. I've slept with girls before... And..."

"You slept with Kurt and Blaine. I know, Blaine told me." Eric reached over and took Dave's hand. "I told you, I get it. What I meant was you don't seem very nervous kissing me."

"Yeah, tell that to my stomach," Dave joked.

Eric pressed his hand to the middle of Dave's stomach and smiled. "Don't be nervous Dave, I really like you."

Dave grinned. "Best date ever," he whispered.

Eric went to speak when a loud banging noise came from the hood. Standing in the headlights of Dave's car was Andy. "You two quit making out. It's making Mom anxious."

Eric rolled his eyes and looked at Dave. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "She's such a pain in the ass."

"Naw," Dave said, "She's not so bad. I'd walk you to the door, but I don't see the point with Andy there."

"It's ok," Eric said. "Text me when you get home so I know you got there, okay?"

"Sure," Dave said as Eric got out of the car. "Bye Andy," Dave yelled.

"See you later Dave! Come on lover boy. Mom and I have questions." Eric laughed and chased after Andy up the stairs.

Later that night, Dave fell down on his bed and sent out the text. **D- I'm home safe and sound. Did you survive the third degree?**

**E- Mostly. I might still be in shock though, they were brutal.**

**D- I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I had an amazing time.**

**E- Hmm... It does. We never did discuss our evil plans.**

**D- Leave them. I've got more important things to think about.**

**E- Like?**

**D- This really cute guy who agreed to a second date with me.**

**E- Sounds much better than evil plans. Sweet dreams Dave.**

-:-

Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room laughing, "Hey kiddo," Burt said from the couch. "Were did you two go?"

"Carnival," Blaine said with a smile.

"Wait, he let you take him to a carnival? I tried once when he was ten, he lectured me about the lack of safety procedures for the rides and the potential to contract a communal disease, not to mention the unhealthy food." Burt looked down at the bag in Kurt's hand. "Is that a fish?"

"Mhm," Kurt said, falling into the armchair. Blaine sat on the arm. "Blaine won it for me."

Burt smiled and looked at Blaine. "You might want to take it from him," Burt said. "He's not good with pets and I remember how upset you were when that fern on the porch died."

"It was such a pretty plant," Blaine said with a sigh. "I am taking Norbert."

"Oh no, we aren't naming him Norbert."

"Why not?"

"You think I wouldn't get the Harry Potter reference, but I do. You aren't naming him after a Harry Potter character, no matter how obscure it is." Kurt handed the fish over to Blaine. "Take him downstairs and think of another name." Blaine huffed but did what Kurt told him to do.

"Is he staying?" Burt asked carefully.

"I was going to ask," Kurt said softly. "I don't just want to assume."

Burt smiled. "Thanks kid. He can stay."

Kurt got up and hugged Burt hard. "You know, you are the best dad a person could ask for."

"I know," he said in a gruff voice.


	6. Best Friends and Annoying Sister

**Chapter Six- Best Friends and Annoying Sister**

Kurt let the door fly open before Dave had even hit the bottom step of the porch. "Hurry up, Finn is home and not happy about you being here." Kurt pulled on the sleeve of Dave's t-shirt and Dave kicked the door shut before Kurt dragged him up the stairs. "If we avoid him..."

"Too late," Finn said with a sneer. "Make him leave Kurt."

"He's my friend now Finn," Kurt said, letting go of Dave's shirt and placing a hand on his hip. "You don't get to tell me who I can or can't be friends with."

"He threatened to kill you," Finn yelled. "How do you know he's really changed?"

Dave crossed his arms. "You think I got my ass kicked because it was fun?"

Finn glared at him, taking a step forward. "What's your angle here? Coming out all of the sudden, being friends with Kurt and protecting him, you want something."

"You are right," Dave yelled, finally snapping. "I want a second chance. I want to be happy and myself. Kurt's forgiven me and don't forget Finn, he had to forgive you at one point too."

Kurt stared at both boys, breathing heavy and muscles in their arms straining from how tightly their hands were clenched into fists. Kurt placed a hand on both boy's arms, standing in the middle of them. "Look, I accept that this is Ohio and it's not easy to be accepting of things that you don't understand. I forgave you Finn, because I know that I pushed too hard with you and you were just reacting. And I forgave Dave because I know what it's like to be scared of who you are. The past is the past. I don't expect you two to become friends overnight, but you can't fight like this. Dave's my best friend and Finn, you are my brother. You can at least be cordial to each other for my sake."

Finn glared. "Fine," he hissed, turning around and going back into his room.

Dave looked down at Kurt. "Best friend?"

"Mmm, shocking isn't it? Come on, I want the dish on your date with Eric." Kurt walked into his room, Dave shutting the door behind them. "So..."

Dave sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, watching Kurt crawl into the middle of his bed and lay down on his stomach facing him. "It was the perfect first date, for the most part. He's got a really nice sister and he's easy to be around."

"Is he a good kisser," Kurt asked?

"How do you know I kissed him?"

Kurt smiled, "I can just tell."

"Yeah, he is," Dave said with a sigh. "Everything was good except for the few times I put my foot in my mouth."

"What did you say? I remember him frowning after Blaine told me not to embarrass you guys." Kurt crossed his ankles in the air and clutched the pillow he was resting his head on.

"I told him I wasn't embarrassed and I'd be glad to show him off. But we hadn't really talked about my situation with my former friends in Lima and I think he was afraid I was just saying that to make him feel better." Dave frowned. "I asked him out for this Friday night, after the game."

Kurt squealed. "A second date? And he's going to watch you play? That's awesome."

"I was kind of hoping," Dave said looking self-conscious, "that you and Blaine would go and he could sit with you. I don't think it would be safe for him to go alone."

"Sure," Kurt said. "I think Blaine was dragging me anyways."

"And you were going to go, even without the promise of an amazing half-time show?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "That boy has you whipped."

Kurt looked guilty. "I really started thinking about what you said to me when I was in the car. And you were totally right, since the beginning of our relationship, Blaine's practically catered to me. And he tells me he doesn't mind and I'm sure most of the time he doesn't. But I do kind of dominate what we do and where we go, and of course I'm not afraid to get angry if we do something I don't like. You made me see I should break out of the shell. I'm just... So used to being alone. I've never had someone else who wanted to share with me the things they like to do."

"He's a good guy Kurt, he'd never do anything he didn't think you'd enjoy a little."

"The thing is, I hate football. I hate the games and I hate the food. But I'll go and I'll have fun because it means something to Blaine. And Blaine means the world to me. If he's happy, I'm happy."

Dave smiled fondly. "I think we are growing up Kurt."

Kurt looked scandalized. "Don't tell," he whispered. "It will be our little secret."

"Anything you want Hummel. And thanks, for everything." Dave looked up at Kurt who smiled at him.

-:-

Dave came home from practice, wincing slightly and pissed off. He threw his bag on the floor and fell into his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he contemplated going to get a snack when his phone went off.** E- Jeff's talking about Kurt's ass again.**

**D- Tell him for $20 I will sneak him into Kurt's room. He can hide in the closet and wait to see it up close and personal.**

**E- Jeff says thanks, but he's sure that will make him turn gay. Apparently, Kurt's ass has powers.**

**D- Are we really talking about Kurt's ass?**

**E- We can talk about yours if you would rather.**

Dave flushed, remembering his night with Kurt and Blaine. It was a little early in their relationship but with the comment and the visual in his head, he couldn't help but wonder if Eric preferred to top or bottom. **E- Was that out of line?**

**D- No. I was trying to think of something to say that didn't make me seem like a blushing school girl.**

**E- You are cute when you blush.**

**D- You are a giant flirt.**

**E- Only to hot guys.**

**D- Keep the compliments coming, by all means. I need it after the practice I just had.**

**E- Football team still giving you a hard time?**

**D- Well, half of them are mad because I'm gay. The other half are mad because I broke Azimio's arm and he won't play for the rest of the season.**

**E- You broke a guy's arm?**

**D- I told you I could handle a few macho jocks. I don't think I meant to do it, it was a reaction from him kicking me in the side.**

**E- Can I call you?**

**D- Sure. **The phone rang almost immediately and Dave answered it. "Hi."

"Hey. Are you okay?" Eric's voice on the other end made something twist in Dave's stomach.

"I'm fine. I knew when I came out that things were going to be rough for a while. I'm not quitting the team though." Dave leaned back and thought about what Coach Bieste had said to him, about him not giving up or letting them win.

"You shouldn't," Eric said, "if you love football then you have every right to play it. Gay or not, it doesn't change how you play."

Dave smiled and kicked off his shoes, settling down in his bed. "You still coming Friday?"

"Of course," Eric said. "Kurt and Blaine are still going to be there, right?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to come, I'd understand why." Dave knew it was a lot to ask of Eric. Dave's friends would try everything they could to hurt him, just like they were trying to hurt him.

"Dave," Eric whispered softly and Dave strained his ears to listen. "I'm not going to let who you were in the past, or your former friends, chase me away. You have to fight for the things you want, right?"

"And do you want me Eric?" He hadn't meant to say it and certainly not to say it so deep and rough.

Eric made a noise, something Dave thought might be a choked off moan, and was quiet for a second. "Who's the flirt now?" His voice was breathy and low and Dave's stomach did that twisting thing again.

"You didn't answer," Dave pointed out.

"I've been thinking about kissing you in the car since you left Saturday," Eric whispered.

"Me too," Dave admitted. It ran like a loop in his head and he felt a little lightheaded that Eric was thinking of him too.

Eric sighed. "I can't wait to see you play," he said.

Dave understood the change in subject, he too was fighting with his self control to calm himself down and not go too fast. "I can't wait to see you," he said before he realized how cheesy it was. "God, that was cheesy wasn't it?"

He waited for Eric to answer but the line made a funny noise and he thought he could hear something strange in the background. "What did you say to him Dave? He's grinning like an idiot and blushing."

Dave smiled at Andy's comment. "Nothing, why did you take your brother's phone?"

"Well he was just staring at it with that goofy grin and this look in his eyes like he didn't know what to say. I figured I would jump in."

"That's nice and it's good to hear from you Andy, but..."

"I get it, you want to talk to the idiot. I'll give the phone back if you promise to come see me again soon. We've got a pool here, you can come swimming." Dave could hear Eric in the background groaning.

"I'll think about it, _if_ you give the phone back to Eric." Dave laughed when Andy huffed.

"I'll kill her," he said breathlessly.

Dave laughed. "Don't. She's sweet. Besides, how else would I have known that I made you blush."

Eric laughed, "Would you want to? Come swimming over here sometime?" His voice had a nervous tone to it that made Dave smile.

"I'd like that," Dave said. "If I live through the football game that is." They said their goodbyes when Eric's mother yelled for him and Dave hung up the phone with a smile. He wouldn't know until later how heavy that last comment would be for Eric.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I've kind of been a little busy and forgot. Some serious angst is coming up in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**


	7. Football Madness

**Chapter Seven- Football Madness**

Eric waved and jogged up to Kurt and Blaine who were standing at the gate to the football field. "Hey," he said.

"You wore McKinley colors," Kurt pointed to Eric's red shirt and black pants.

"I figured I might would blend in better that way," he said. "You guys ready?"

Blaine smiled, "Totally." He took Kurt's hand and pulled him close, smiling down at Kurt. Kurt's eyes twinkled with how happy Blaine looked and resolved to stick to his new plan of doing equal things that make Blaine happy. "Should be a fairly easy game for us."

The three of them took their seats and settled down to watch the game. They cheered mildly but talked little. "I have this inky feeling," Kurt whispered. He looked down at the field where Dave was standing off to the side with his helmet under his arm, the other players glaring at him. "I don't think Dave should be playing."

"He can't run away," Blaine said. "It's good that he's standing up and not letting them chase him away from doing something he loves."

Eric looked down at Dave, then back at Kurt. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right. We have to get him out of that game, I have a bad feeling." Kurt's voice went up higher and he started to panic.

Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Kurt, baby, calm down."

"Oh my god," a girl yelled from beside them. All three of them turned to see a few of the players grabbing Dave and throwing him to the ground. The rest of the players seemed shocked, as did Coach Bieste.

"Stop them," Kurt yelled, knowing that no one could hear him through the crowd's noise level. Eric was standing, shaking hard as one of the guys landed a kick to Dave's head. The kick broke Coach Bieste's shock and she pulled the guy away, Finn and Puck pulling off the other guys.

"Is he okay?" Eric asked, sinking into his seat and feeling faint.

The paramedics ran over and begin looking at him. "He's not moving," Blaine whispered. Eric started to cry and Kurt swayed.

"I'm going to be sick," Kurt whispered. He took off running.

"Finn!" Blaine managed to yell hard and Finn looked up, running over to Blaine. "Finn, Kurt ran to the bathroom. Go find him, I have to stay with Eric."

Finn looked down at who he assumed was Eric. The boy was shaking, crying, and as pale as a ghost. Finn nodded, running off towards the bathrooms. Blaine pulled Eric close by the shoulders and held him. "Dave," he whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine Eric. Come with me, we can get Kurt and head to the hospital." Blaine ushered the boy away, looking back just in time to see them lift Dave's unmoving body onto the stretcher. The sooner they got to the hospital, the sooner they'd know.

-:-

Blaine sat in the waiting room of the ICU on a couch. Kurt was on his right and Eric was on his left. Both boys were curled into Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms were wrapped around them. Kurt had fallen quiet and Blaine was pretty sure he'd finally fallen into a fitful sleep. Eric had stopped crying but this dead look in his eyes remained. Blaine had used Eric's phone right after they got to the hospital and called Andy, telling her to think of any excuse for Eric to be out all night and that Blaine would watch out for him. She had wanted to come down, but Blaine told her it'd be best to wait until they found out more. Finn and Puck were sitting on the chairs in front of them, heads slumped over.

Dave's parents had been in and out of the ICU, Coach Bieste had showed up, and the police had arrived to talk to Finn and Puck. "Do you think he's okay?" The question came from Finn.

"Don't," Blaine hissed. He looked down at the two boys he was holding. "Don't say anything right now."

The room fell back into silence as they waited. It wasn't long before Burt showed up, taking in the scene around them. "Is he okay?" Burt asked, sitting next to Finn and looking at Kurt.

"He's asleep," Blaine whispered. "He got pretty sick after the attack and he cried the whole way here. I think he's just exhausted."

"Who's that?" Burt asked, pointing to Eric. If Eric heard him, he didn't show any signs.

"Eric," Blaine whispered, "was supposed to be going on his second date with Dave after the game." Blaine knew that Kurt had already explain about Dave to Burt.

Burt turned to Finn. "The police said you two could leave," he said. Finn and Puck looked at each other and shook their heads. Burt turned back to Blaine, his eyes lingering on his son curled up and his face scrunched up in his sleep. "You can all stay at the house tonight," Burt said softly. "Give me a call when you know something and when you are going to be heading home, okay?"

"Yes sir," Blaine said softly. Burt left, patting Finn's shoulder as he walked away and taking one last look at Kurt before leaving the waiting room. Silence came over them again as they waited for any news.

A couple of minutes later, Kurt jumped in Blaine's arms and pulled away, his eyes scanning the room. "What happened?"

Finn looked over at his step-brother. "Dad just left."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and Eric. "Oh Eric," he whispered. He knelt down in front of him, trying to get his eyes. "Eric, look at me."

"He hasn't responded in a while," Blaine said. "I'm starting to worry he's in shock."

"I can go get a nurse," Puck said, standing up and stretching carefully. "I'll be right back."

"Eric? Eric, you need to look at me." Kurt's voice bordered on frantic and Blaine covered the hand Kurt had on his knee.

"Calm down," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Puck walked back in, followed by a nurse who touched Kurt's shoulder lightly and Kurt moved back to his seat to let her kneel in front of Eric. "Eric," she whispered sweetly. "Can you hear me?"

No response. "He stopped crying about an hour ago," Blaine said.

"He's definitely in shock," she said. "There's nothing I do for him really. Just keep talking to him and he should come back to. If you don't get a response from him in the next hour, we'll send him down to the psych ward." She patted Eric's hand as she stood.

"Can you give us any news about Dave Karofsky?" Blaine asked politely.

"I can't release information to non-family members. But I'll tell his father that you are still waiting for news."

The nurse turned and Kurt spoke up, "Tell him Kurt Hummel is out here."

Dave's father came out of the ICU doors a few minutes after the nurse went back in. "Hello boys," he said.

Blaine looked down at Eric. "Eric, Dave's dad is here."

Eric blinked and Kurt leaned over. "I know it hurts, but you've got to snap out of this and be there for him when he wakes up. Can you sit up?"

Eric nods and sits slowly, Blaine keeping him balanced. "Hello Mr. Karofsky," Kurt said. "This is Finn and Puck, they are on the football team with Dave. This is Blaine, he's my boyfriend and Eric, a friend of Dave's.

"You wouldn't be the boy responsible for how happy Dave's been the last two weeks, are you?" Eric looked up, tears filling his eyes. "Don't cry son," he said. "Dave's going to be fine. He woke up for a few minutes but one of those kids broke a rib and it was too painful for him to stay awake while they set it. I didn't know you all where waiting on news or I would have come sooner."

Kurt looked relieved and sat back in the chair. "We saw him get kicked in the head," Blaine said.

"They were worried about that at first, when they couldn't get him to wake up on the field. There was some light swelling but it's gone now. They plan on releasing him in a few hours after he wakes up." He looked over at Eric, who was clutching Blaine's hand. "He asked for you when he woke up."

Eric looked up, tears flowing down his cheek. "I..."

"I can let you come see him, if you'd like." Mr. Karofsky looked at the boy tenderly.

"Can," Eric's voice cracked from being unused for the better part of the hour. "Can Kurt come with us?"

"Of course," Dave said. "I can only bring two people in at a time, so the rest of you will have to wait until they come back."

Blaine nodded. "We can wait until he wakes up," he said. Kurt squeezed his hand softly as he stood up and helped Eric up. "I was going to hit the McDonald's and get some food. Would you like anything Mr. Karofsky?"

He nodded and reached in his wallet. "I'll pay," he said handing Blaine his card. "I'm just glad Dave's at a place where he has people who truly care about him waiting for him. Come on boys, I'll take you back."

Kurt held Eric as they followed behind Dave's father slowly. They washed their hands at the station and Dave's dad stayed where he was. "They only let two people by his bed at a time. When you get there, please tell his mother that I would like her help filling out some paperwork." Kurt nodded and led Eric towards the bed hidden by curtains.

"Mrs. Karofsky?" Kurt pulled the curtains back and stepped inside. "Dave's dad asked if you would help him with some paperwork. He said Eric and I could visit for a minute."

"Of course," she said softly and stood up to leave.

Kurt let Eric fall into the chair Mrs. Karofsky got out of and Eric reached out, taking Dave's hand. He looked awful. There was a bruise in the right corner of his head, where the football player had kicked him. He was attached to an IV and his chest was wrapped in a white bandage. "Dave," Eric whispered.

Kurt wanted to move closer, but he knew he couldn't without breaking down. He wished he had Blaine with him. He sat down in a chair placed at the foot of the bed.

"Please wake up for me," Eric whispered. "I... I keep thinking about what you said on the phone. About how you would come swimming if you lived through the football game. I... I thought I was going to lose you." Eric's voice broke and he started sobbing again.

"Hey," a small voice said and both Eric and Kurt's head snapped up. Dave blinked slowly and carefully. "Please don't cry," he whispered.

"Dave," Eric said softly.

Dave smiled, which really turned into a grimace that he tried to hide. "I'm okay," he said.

"You aren't okay," Eric said fiercely. "You could have died."

"Naw," Dave said. "I told you I could handle a few macho jocks. They just caught me off guard."

Kurt looked shocked. "It was..."

"I heard pretty bad to watch," he said. "I'm sorry you had to see it."

"I knew," Kurt said. "I knew something was going to happen."

Dave nodded slowly and winced when he breathed in a little too deeply. "I did too," he said. "I didn't think they'd gang up on me on the field, which is why they caught me off guard." Eric sunk down in the chair and Dave watched him carefully.

"I'm going to head back to the lobby, now that I know you are okay. Blaine, Puck, and Finn are still out there." He smiled softly and Dave before leaving.

"Hey, look at me," Dave said, reaching out for Eric.

Eric looked up, taking the hand Dave offered. "Your head," he said softly.

Dave pulled lightly and Eric moved, standing up and sitting down on the side of Dave's bed. "It looks worse than it is. I'm going to be fine Eric, I promise."

"I was so worried I'd never see you again," he whispered softly.

"Come here," Dave said and pulled Eric slowly until he was laying his head on Dave's chest. Dave used his other arm to stroke Eric's hair softly. "I'm right here Eric. I'm not going anywhere." He didn't know how long they laid like that but Eric's sobbing finally dying down and his breathing evening out.

Dave's father came back around the curtain and looked over at his son. "Are you okay?"

Dave looked down at the boy sleeping on his chest. "Yeah Dad, I'm okay."

"When you get better, you should bring him over for dinner." Dave's father looked down at his son and smiled. "I love you son, and I'm proud of you."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put this up. I think I promised there would be smut soon, but that's not until chapter nine. Remember, patience is a virtue. Also, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, you guys are awesome.**


	8. Second Date With the Parents!

**A/N: Sorry, I've been super distracted lately working on another story (that will be coming soon and I hope you guys all love). Anyways, here's the next part of the story. Also, smut in chapter nine with Klaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight- Second Date (With the Parents!)<strong>

It's been three days since Dave was released from the hospital and Eric was going crazy. "Will you calm down? You said they told him to rest and gave him enough pain killers to knock out a horse. He'll call you soon, I'm sure." Andy said as she moved her Monopoly piece around the board.

"What if he's angry? I mean, what if he decides life would be easier if he went back into the closet?" Eric rolled the dice and moved his piece.

"I don't think going back in the closet is an option now," Andy said. "But if he does, then he's not worth you. But I know he won't."

"You don't know..." Eric's phone rang from where it was sitting beside him on the floor. "It's Dave," he said, jumping up and running out of the room.

He answered the phone just as he entered his room, closing and locking the door behind him. "Hey," he said.

"Damn it's good to hear your voice," Dave said. "I've done nothing but sleep for three days."

"Are you feeling better?" Eric asked, laying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Mmm, much. Rest will do that," he said with a small laugh. "You haven't spent this whole time worrying about me, have you?"

Eric flushed. "No..."

"I don't believe you," Dave said in a light tone. "I really am fine Eric, I promise. And if I'm not mistaken, we never did get that second date."

Eric's stomach fluttered and he pressed his hand over his mouth. Why did he suddenly feel like squealing? "We didn't," he agreed.

"Well, I'm not really up for going out. But my dad and mom are interested in meeting the boy who fell asleep on me in the hospital." Dave laughed when Eric groaned. "Mom thought you were cute."

"I didn't mean to..."

"Stop," Dave said. "I didn't mind at all. You being there made me feel tons better. So, you wanna come over?"

Eric smiled. "I'd like that. What time?"

"Dad said you should come to dinner, so about six?"

"Text me your address so I can put it in my GPS," Eric said. "I'll be there."

Dave smiled to himself. "What's your curfew?"

"Midnight," Eric said, "why?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie after dinner, if you want?" Dave sounded nervous and Eric though it was cute.

"Sounds nice," Eric said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," Dave said and the line clicked off.

"Eric!" Andy banged on the door to his room. "Come on, I heard you get off the phone. What did he say? Is he okay? Can I go see him? Is he going to come back? Eric!"

Eric jumped off the bed and swung the door open, Andy falling into the room. "Andy," Eric growled. "Calm down, you are going to hurt yourself."

"Well?"

"I'm going over to his house for dinner with his family and to watch a movie. He's not ready to go out yet." Andy squealed and jumped into Eric's arms, hugging him tight. Somedays he really was glad of how supportive his sister was and despite how annoying she was, he really loved her. "Come on, you can help me find something to wear."

-:-

Eric was nervous. He didn't remember being this nervous on their first date. He pulled up to the house and killed the engine. He looked up at the house, breathing in deeply, when his phone went off. **Kurt- Hey. Dave told me you were going over there tonight. Just though I'd say Courage!**

**E- Blaine's been rubbing off on you.**

**K- Maybe. ;) He says don't worry, it's not so bad meeting the dad. **

**E- Think they will like me?**

**K- Of course they will. Dave likes you and they want him to be happy. Now, turn your phone off so Andy doesn't drive you crazy and have fun. Don't let what those assholes did to him scare you.**

**E- I want to kill them.**

**K- You don't have to. They were arrested. Don't think about it tonight Eric, just be with Dave and be happy. Sometimes, you have to block the bad stuff out and focus on each other. That's what gets you through this, each other.**

**E- Thanks. And tell Blaine thanks too. **Eric turned the phone off and slipped it in his pocket, grabbing his keys and getting out of the car. Breathing in deeply, he pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and Dave's father stood there. "Hello, Eric right?"

"Yes sir," Eric said nervously.

"I'm Paul," he said, holding his hand out. Eric shook his hand and walked in when he stepped out of the way. "Dave's on the couch and sulking. I've warned you and I'm going to hide in the kitchen until dinner's ready."

Eric nodded and walked into the room Paul had pointed to. He walked into the living room, where he could see the top of Dave's head over the couch. The television was playing football, but the sound was down low. "Hey," Eric said softly.

Dave turned quickly at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Your dad said you were sulking. You okay?" Eric walked around and sat in the chair since Dave was stretched out on the couch.

"Sick of being on bed rest and it's only been three days," he huffed. "I'm glad you came."

Eric smiled and leaned back into the chair, relaxing a little. "Of course I would, did you think I wouldn't?"

"I..." Dave looked away. "I was scared you might be rethinking dating me after what you saw."

Eric frowned and sat up in the chair. "Hey, look at me," Eric said and Dave's head snapped up to look in his eyes. "What those idiots did to you, that doesn't change anything between us. I'm openly gay in Ohio, I get the same threats that you or Blaine or Kurt would get. Do you come with a little baggage? Yeah. Are you worth it? I'm starting to think so. I'm not going anywhere Dave. I like you."

Dave smiled. "How do you always make me feel better?"

"I'm good," Eric said with a wink. "I'm under direct orders that you are to call Andy sometime soon, I'll give you her number, and that if you ever scare her like that again, she's going to come bug you."

Dave smiled. "I'll come see her as soon as I can leave the house," Dave said, "if that's okay with you?"

Eric smiled. "Yeah, that'd be fine."

Paul stick his head around the corner. "Your mother sent me to see if Eric's presence has fixed your sulking. She says no dinner if you aren't smiling."

Eric grinned and Dave flushed. "I'm good," Dave said, catching Eric's eye and winking.

"Okay," Paul said, stepping into the room. "Dinner's ready. Do you need help getting to the kitchen?"

Dave frowned and attempted to pull himself up off the couch. He winced and fell back, hitting his hand on the back of the couch. "Damn it," he growled out.

"Hey," Paul said walking into the room. "You broke several ribs. No one is expecting you to be all better in a couple of days. And no one is going to think less of you if you have to ask for help son."

Dave looked up at the ceiling and didn't say anything. "He's right," Eric said softly, coming over to the back of the couch and looking down at Dave. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I'll help you up son," Paul said, leaning down and helping Dave stand up off the couch. Once on his feet, Paul let go. "Mom made your favorite," he said with a smile.

Eric stepped over to him, holding Dave carefully around the waist. Both boys were roughly the same height, with Dave a bit taller, but Dave was larger. He wrapped an arm around Eric's shoulder. "I like being the macho one," Eric said teasing.

Dave laughed, wincing a little at the pain from his ribs. "Don't get used to it," Dave hissed. "I can bench press you."

"Interesting idea for regaining your strength," Eric said, "but I don't think I want to be lifted over your head."

"Maybe not that high," Dave said with a wink and Eric flushed red. They entered the kitchen and Eric helped Dave sit down before taking the seat across from him. Dave's dad and mom sat at each end of the table.

"You aren't allergic to anything, are you?" Mrs. Karofsky asked as she handed him a plate of homemade fried chicken.

Eric took the plate and smiled. "No ma'am. I'll pretty much eat anything."

"Like another teenage boy I know," she said with a look to Dave. He flushed red. "I'm Amy."

"Eric," he said taking the hand she offered.

Amy smiled, "You are quite cute. Where'd Dave find you?"

"Mom," Dave said embarrassed.

Amy looked at him innocently. "It's just a question, relax and eat your dinner."

"You can ask me anything you want, Mrs. Karofsky. I met Dave through friends of ours, Kurt and Blaine." Eric took a bite of the food in front of him. It was amazing, but his stomach was in knots from his nerves. "This is very good."

"Thank you dear," she said. "It's Dave's favorite."

Dave looked as if he would rather be back in the hospital than having his mother interrogate his... Well, Dave didn't know what Eric was. The rest of the meal passed pleasantly and to Eric's surprise, he didn't say anything to embarrass himself. Dave looked like he was going to have a heart attack though. He stayed silent through most of the meal, only spitting out warnings to his mother and glances of help at his father. Once dessert was done, Paul spoke. "We are glad you came over Eric," he said. "We want you to know that we fully support Dave and want him to be happy."

Dave groaned and let his head fall on the table. "I'm going to die," he said.

"I didn't know you were such a drama queen," Eric teased. "You'd give Kurt a run for his money."

Amy and Paul laughed, ignoring the glares Dave gave them. "Oh, I like you," Amy said. "Come back anytime okay?"

"We were going to go up and watch a movie, is that okay?" Dave asked his dad, turning to him.

"Sure son," Paul said, helping Amy gather the dishes. "Do you..." Dave nodded and Paul took the dishes to the sink. "I'll help you go up, okay?" Dave flushed and didn't look at Eric as his father helped him get out of the chair. Paul and Dave walked out of the kitchen and Eric went to follow, when a hand on his arm stopped him.

He turned to see Amy standing there. "I didn't want to say this in front of David, because he's still a little shy about these things. But I see how he looks at you."

"I really like your son Mrs. Karofsky," Eric said sincerely.

"Oh I know honey," she said. "It's practically written all over your face. I wanted to say thank you, for looking past what Dave's done in his past. I don't know..." her eyes started to tear up.

Eric placed a hand on her shoulder and looked around, making sure Dave wasn't near. "It's not your fault, or Dave's. This is Ohio, Mrs. Karofsky, and it's always going to be hard for gay men even outside of a small town. Dave's learning and he's proud of who he is now. He's a good guy and I know that."

"I think you can call me Amy," she said. "Be good to him, okay?"

"I intend to," Eric said with a smile.

"Mom," Dave yelled. "Let him leave the kitchen." Amy and Eric laughed, but Eric pulled his hand away and left the kitchen. He followed reached the stairs and went up, to see Paul coming out of a room to the right.

Paul smiled but said nothing as he passed Eric. Eric walked into the room and saw Dave sitting up against the headboard of his bed. A giant television hung on the wall across from him. "Hey," Eric whispered.

"Hey. You can close the door, Mom and Dad are going to have a few friends over for drinks." Eric closed the door, finding his hands shaking softly. He tried to hide the nerves but he knew Dave saw them when he turned around. "You nervous? We'd hang out on the couch, but Mom and Dad will be down there."

"I'm okay," Eric said softly. "I did fall asleep on you chest in a hospital."

Dave smiled. "Come here then," he whispered, holding out his hand. Eric took the hand, toeing off his shoes and climbing onto the bed beside Dave. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, whatever you want." Eric noticed that Dave hadn't let go of his hand.

"I think I have Arthur in," Dave said. "You good with that?"

"Russell Brand? Totally!" Dave smiled and pulled Eric closer. Eric got the hint and fell back against Dave, laying his head on Dave's chest. "Are you sure you are okay with me laying on you like this?"

Dave's arm wrapped around Eric's waist and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of Eric's head and smiled when Eric sighed. "I'm definitely okay," he whispered.

They watched the movie without talking, laughing and tearing up when the movie called for it. When the credits started to run, Eric realized how dark Dave's room had gotten. The only light came from the television. "Want me to put another one it?" He looked at the clock, seeing it was only ten.

He turned and looked up at Dave, who was looking down at him. "No," he said. "Don't get up, I like you where you are."

"I like being here," Eric said softly. "I'm glad you called."

Dave leaned closer. "I'm glad you didn't run," he said. He closed the distance, kissing Eric softly.

Eric turned, pressing closer to Dave, and reached up to tangle a hand in Dave's hair. He licked Dave's bottom lip, dipping his tongue in before brining it back and letting Dave follow. Dave gripped his hip a little harder and pulled him a little closer, kissing him hard. Eric moaned and Dave ran his other hand up his spine, the boy shivering under his touch. "Dave," Eric moaned as they broke the kiss to breath.

"God," Dave sighed. "I love kissing you."

"I've been thinking about it since our last kiss," Eric said, moving up and kissing Dave again. This kiss didn't start slowly, Eric kissed him passionately and open, their tongues dancing together. Eric broke the kiss and moved down, kissing along Dave's jaw and placing open mouth kisses along Dave's neck.

"Eric," Dave said softly, using a finger to bring Eric's face back up so he was looking in his eyes. "Be my boyfriend?"

Eric looked shocked and stared for a second. Dave's eyes got nervous and he went to pull away before Eric snapped out of it. "Of course," he whispered. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

Dave smiled, a huge smile that twisted Eric's stomach and made his heart beat faster. He let Dave kiss him, pushing him softly until he was laying back and Dave was pressed up against his side, his chest hovering over Eric. "God you taste good," Dave hissed.

Eric reached up and wrapped his arms around Dave's back. He pulled him closer, carefully watching to see if Dave was in pain. "Kiss me again," he whispered. Dave did, kissing Eric hard, tongue exploring the other boy's mouth and chest pressing against Eric's until Eric was moaning under him, his fingers clawing softly on Dave's back. Dave broke the kiss, kissing along Eric's neck and up to his ear, catching the lobe in his lips and sucking softly. "Dave," Eric hissed out, pushing himself closer.

Dave's hand ran down Eric's side and to his hip, running his fingers along a strip of skin his shirt had hiked up to expose. Eric shivered under him. "You," Dave whispered in his ear, "are so fucking sexy."

"Oh god," Eric moaned out, pulling Dave back up to kiss him hard.

A knock came from the door and Dave pulled away slowly. He looked down at Eric; shirt hiked up to show his tan stomach, hair messy and lips red and swollen. "God, you look gorgeous," he whispered. "Yeah," he said loudly?

The door opened a crack, Eric sat up and Amy stuck her head in. "Dad and I are going to bed," she said.

"Eric's leaving at eleven," Dave said. "I'll walk him out."

"Can you get back up the stairs yourself," she asked?

"I think so. I'll yell if I need help," Dave said.

Amy smiled. "Goodnight boys," she said and closed the door again.

Eric fell back onto the bed. "She totally knows what we were doing," he whispered.

"I don't care," Dave said, leaning down and kissing Eric again. "I could kiss you all night."

"That would get painful," Eric teased. "I should go," he whispered.

Dave shook his head. "Don't go," he said softly.

Eric reached up, cupping Dave's cheek and kissing him softly. "You'll see me again. I'm your boyfriend now, remember?"

Dave grinned. "I can't believe I have a boyfriend," he whispered.

"I can't believe I have you," Eric said softly. "Come walk me out." Eric got off the bed, slipping his shoes on before helping Dave get off the bed.

Dave took Eric's hand, walking him out of the room and down the stairs. They stopped at the door. Dave pressed Eric against it softly, putting one arm up near his head and pressing against him to keep him there. "Kiss me," he said.

Eric reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down harshly and kissing him passionately. Dave placed a hand low on Eric's hip and pressed against him harder. They broke away breathlessly, Eric looking up into Dave's eyes. "Goodnight Dave," he said, reaching behind him to open the door and slip out.

"Goodnight," Dave called out. He closed the door and leaned his forehead against it.

"You really like him, don't you son?" Dave turns as his father stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of water in hand.

"Yeah dad," Dave said, accepting the help up the stairs, "I really do."

"I'm glad you found someone son," Paul said, pulling Dave into a hug at the top of the stairs. "He's a nice kid."

"Thanks Dad." Dave laid down carefully. He could still smell Eric on his sheets and it makes him deliriously happy. His phone rings a few minutes later and he pulls it out. **E- Andy made fun of me.**

**D- Why?**

**E- She said I was one step away from walking in the door singing.**

Dave smiles. **D- I'm glad you had a good time.**

**E- Me too. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?**

**D- If I don't answer, don't freak out. Sometimes I don't hear my phone when the pain meds knock me out.**

**E- Okay, if you don't answer I'll leave a message. Sweet dreams Dave.**

**D- They should be. They'll be about you. **

**E- Look who's the flirt again. I'm not sure whether to be proud or to worry that my complexion might become permanently red. ;)**

**D- Sweet dreams Eric. Talk to you tomorrow. **Dave sits the phone on the nightstand table and pulls the covers up. He breaths in the smell of his boyfriend, _his boyfriend_, on the sheets and grins as he falls asleep.


	9. Cookies and Conversations

**Chapter Nine- Cookies and Conversation**

**A/N: Smut warning with Klaine. Skip the first part of this chapter to avoid it.**

"Kurt," Blaine moaned and fisted his hand tighter in the other boys hair.

Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock and kept his pace, bobbing his head up and down and sucking hard on Blaine's cock.

"Fuck," Blaine hissed. "Fuck you are so good," he whispered. He leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes, trying to hold it together just a little longer. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Kurt's mouth was something Blaine wanted forever. "Baby, I'm..."

Kurt hummed and reached back, trailing a finger down Blaine's crack before pressing against his entrance lightly. The tip of his finger pressed in and Blaine came, hips jerking forward and his voice wrecked. Kurt swallowed everything, pulling off and licking Blaine's cock clean. "Mmm, you taste amazing."

"God," Blaine said looking down at Kurt. "Come here," he ordered.

Kurt stood up, his cock hard and weeping, and let Blaine pull him into a kiss. Blaine moaned at the taste of himself in Kurt's mouth and he reached down to stroke Kurt's cock hard and fast. Kurt kissed him harder and fucking into his fist. "Fuck Blaine, love you," he whispered as he broke the kiss. "So close," he whispered.

The shrill sound of Kurt's ringer went off from beside the bed. Blaine slowed the movement of his hand, "Kurt..."

"If you stop before I come, I swear to god Blaine Anderson, I will end you." Kurt jerked his hips to make his point.

Blaine tightened his grip and resumes the frantic pace of his strokes, reducing Kurt to a moaning mess in a matter of seconds. "So bossy," Blaine said into his ear. "Still waiting for the day you tie me up and have your way with me."

"Fuck," Kurt said, coming into Blaine's fist and across his stomach. Blaine stroked him through his orgasm, pulling his hand away when Kurt whined at the oversensitivity. Blaine moved to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth to find Kurt lying on the bed with his phone pressed to his ear. "Hello," he said as Blaine reached forward and cleaned him off.

"You ok? You didn't answer when I first called." Dave's voice rang out and Kurt put the phone on speaker before sitting it beside him and pulling Blaine down to cuddle with him.

"I was in the middle of something," Kurt said sleepily. "What's up?"

Dave laughed. "God, your voice sounds like pure sex. What have you been up to?"

"You want the details," Kurt said teasing, "or an offer to join in next time?"

"Neither, seeing as how I officially have a boyfriend now." Dave laughed as Kurt squealed, his former tiredness melting away. Blaine grinned, but kept Kurt laying on the mattress with his body laying on top of him. "I asked him when he came over last night."

"That's really great Dave," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "So... Details? How did you ask? What did he say?"

"You want details Hummel, you'll have to come over. I'm so bored being stuck in this house and Eric's taking Andy shopping today." Dave laughed. "Bring Blaine and I'll provide cookies."

"Cookies?" Blaine said, his ears perked up.

"And you wonder why people think you are a puppy," Kurt said with a laugh. "All right, we'll come over. See you in twenty minutes."

-:-

Kurt and Blaine walked into Dave's house, smiling at Paul. "Hello boys," he said. "Are you the reason Dave and his mother are fighting over cookies in the kitchen?"

Blaine's ears perked up again and he bounced on his toes. "What kind are they making?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, wanting to be annoyed but he can't deny how adorable he looks. "Don't answer him," Kurt said, "he can wait and find out like a normal, non-cookie addicted person."

"We appreciate you boys coming over and keeping Dave company. He won't admit it, but being on bed rest is making him antsy." Paul lead them into the kitchen where Dave is sitting at the table looking scolded and Amy is hovering near the stove, wooden spoon held like a sword. "Did you win?" Paul asked his wife, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Don't I always," Amy said with a flourish of wooden spoon. "Hello," she turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"Mom, you remember Kurt? And this is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. He's the one with the cookie problem." Dave looked at Kurt with a smile.

Blaine bounced on his toes again. "They smell good Mrs. Karofsky," he said, eyeing the oven.

"Down boy," Kurt said pointing to a chair. Blaine stick his lip out in a pout but sat down in the chair. "Thanks for letting us come over," Kurt said to Dave's parent's.

"Are you kidding?" Amy said with a smirk. "Anything to get him to stop being so petulant. You'd think he'd be happy since he had a date last night."

Dave groaned and hit his head against the table. "I hate you, just so you know."

"Don't say that," Blaine said, "your mother seems like a wonderful woman. And a wonderful baker."

"Oh, I like you too. Why are all your friends so handsome and polite?"

"Not all of them," Dave said darkly and the room tensed. "Sorry..."

Kurt gave Dave's parents a look and saw the worry in their faces. "I was hoping Dave would give me the details about his date last night. If you two wouldn't mind watching Blaine that is."

"I am not a puppy," Blaine said with big eyes. "I don't need to be watched."

"He will eat all of those cookies," Kurt said, "without waiting for them to bake fully."

Blaine looked sheepish but didn't argue the point. "I think I have just the thing for Blaine to do. Would you like to help me make a pie? I've been planning to take one to Coach Bieste for days now. Dave's not in a baking mood and Paul's pretty hopeless at it."

"That means I get to watch football," Paul said. "I'll be in the TV room if you need me. You can come around anytime kids," he said, "especially if you are going to keep getting me off the hook with the baking."

Kurt looked at Blaine to see if he was okay hanging out in the kitchen, but Blaine's eyes were wide with excitement like they get when he's allowed to _watch _Kurt bake. "You know Mrs. Karofsky, Kurt never lets me help. He says I'm too excitable and I'll mess things up."

"Well then dear, you can come help me." Amy smiled at the boy before reaching for a cookbook.

"Up," Kurt said to Dave. Dave got out of the chair carefully and pointed to the door in the back of the kitchen. Kurt followed him out the door and into the backyard. Dave sat down on the porch swing and Kurt leaned up against the railing in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Dave said fiercely. "I'm pissed. I want to kill them for what they've done to me. I used to call them my friends Kurt. I went to Greg's sister's wedding. Josh and I went to football camp together. I've known them all my life."

Kurt couldn't help his eyes from tearing up. "Dave, they aren't real friends if they can't accept who you are. They aren't you real friends if they can hurt you like that."

"I hurt you like that," he whispered. "I made your life hell. Doesn't that mean I'm not your real friend?"

Kurt moved forward, kneeling down in front of Dave, and taking his hands. "You aren't the same person," he said. "This guy, the one I'm looking at right now, that's the real Dave Karofsky. The guy pushing me into lockers and threatening me, he was just a scared little boy. The person I call my friend, he's a man who's accepting himself and the people around him. He's my friend because he's kind, he's funny, and I feel like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. If I called him, he'd drop everything if I needed him too."

"How are you so sure it's the real me?"

"Because I've never seen you happier Dave," Kurt said softly. "I know it's hard, but you were worse off when you were hiding who you were. I know what they did to you makes you scared and angry and hurt. But I also know that it makes you want to be stronger. I know that Eric makes you happy in a way you've never felt with a girl before."

Dave looked up at Kurt, tears trailing down his cheek. "I'm afraid he's going to see the old me and leave. I'm not good enough for him."

"If Eric thought that, he wouldn't have said yes Dave. Eric knows who you used to be, but he also knows that you aren't that guy anymore. And you know it too." Kurt reached up and whipped the tears away. "You are an amazing person, being gay doesn't make you better or worse. And those people you used to call friends, if they can't see that, then they aren't worth your time."

Dave reached forward, pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave and stoked the other boy's back. "Thank you," he whispered against Kurt. "I owe everything to you."

Kurt pulled back, looking into Dave's eyes. "I didn't do anything but believe in you Dave. Now it's time you start believing in yourself."

Dave nodded, letting Kurt go and leaning back. "Thanks for coming over."

"Yeah, well once you said cookies there wasn't really an option left." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you act like you don't love it," Dave teased. "I know you do."

Kurt smiled. "I really do," he said. "Now spill, tell me what happened."

_(back inside)_

Blaine looked out the window, seeing Kurt and Dave hugging. "He's very lucky," Amy said from the stove as she pulled the cookie out, "to have friends like you two."

Blaine smiled, turning away from the window. "We are just happy he's himself now," he said.

"That's a pretty amazing boy you have," Amy noted, handing Blaine a cookie. "You keep ahold of him, okay?"

"I plan to," Blaine said with a smile. "Are these peanut butter, oh my god?" Amy laughed as the boy ate the cookie in one whole bite.


	10. Surprises, Interruptions, and Poolside S

**Chapter Ten- Surprises, Interruptions, and Poolside Shenanigans**

* * *

><p>Dave ran a hand through his hair, getting out of the car and walking to the door. He hadn't told Eric he was stopping by, he wanted it to be a surprise, so he had called Andy to make sure Eric was home and to make sure that Eric would answer the door when he got there. It's been almost five days since he last saw Eric, but his bed rest had finally ended. He pressed the doorbell. "Eric, get that," he heard Andy yell from inside.<p>

"You are downstairs, you get it," Eric countered back.

"I'm super busy," she yelled, "get the door."

Dave could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "You suck Andy," he yelled out before opening the door and screaming. Dave smiled as Eric jumped and pulled him close.

"Umm... A little less tight Eric," Dave said with a wince.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Eric said pulling back. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be on bed rest? Is this why Andy wouldn't answer the door? I mean, I'm not saying you are conspiring with my sister but it seems oddly fishy and this is just really a shock... Mmm."

Dave leaned forward and kissed him, halting the stream of words falling out of Eric's mouth. He pulled away far sooner than he would have wanted with a grin. "Breath."

"Mhm... Yeah... I can do that," Eric said dazed.

Dave smiled, running a finger down Eric's arm. "Are you going to make me stand out here all day?"

Eric snapped his head up and grinned. "No, of course, come in. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Dave walked into the house and let Eric close the door before turning quickly and pushing him against it slightly. "That was kind of the point," he said. "I can leave if you want me too."

"Definitely don't want you to go anywhere," Eric said in a rough whisper.

Dave grinned, leaning in slowly. "Does that mean I can stay?"

"Hell yes," Eric hissed out, his eyes moving from Dave's eyes to his lips.

"Good answer," he said before leaning in and kissing Eric. Eric's hand reached up to cup the back of Dave's neck and he pulled him forward until Dave was pressed against him. Dave slipped his tongue into Eric's mouth and the other boy moaned for him.

"Oh guys, gross!" Andy's voice came from behind them, forcing both of them to pull away. "Dude I said you could come surprise him, not molest him against the front door. He's my brother."

Dave flushed and looked at the ground. "Go away Andy," Eric hissed.

"You are standing in the living room," Andy pointed out, "you know a public, family space. If you want to molest each other, go to your room."

"Fancy that, an actually smart idea from you. Let's go," Eric said, grabbing Dave's hand.

"I wasn't serious, you can't molest each other up there either. Mom's not home and I'm don't want to be the guardian of your virginity," Andy yelled up at them.

Eric stopped, Dave running into him and having to grip Eric's hips before he fell forward onto the floor. "Would you please shut up?" Eric said, embarrassment evident in his voice.

Andy laughed. "I'm going swimming in twenty minutes. I expect you both to be down here, in swim trunks, and not debauched, or I call mom."

"I hate you," he said and resumed pulling Dave up the stairs. Once inside the room, Eric fell on the bed with a huff and Dave laughed, leaning up against the door. "Don't you start," he said with a glare.

"I think you two are adorable," Dave said. His gaze changed and he moved forward, his eyes darkening. "Are you really a virgin?"

Eric looked up, his face flushing pink, before looking down again. Dave came to a stop at the edge of the bed. "Does it matter?"

"Not really," Dave said in a deep voice. "I mean, I wouldn't care either way."

"I told you the carnival had been my first date," Eric said.

"Yeah, I did to. But I'm not a virgin. I just kind of assumed you'd messed around with someone by this point," Dave said carefully.

Eric looked up at him. "I've done... Some things. I messed around with a guy but we weren't out and I don't think I really liked him. He was just...there."

Dave reached over, taking Eric's hand and pulling him up. "It doesn't matter to me," he reiterated, "but it does mean that you need to let me know what you want and when you want me to stop, okay? Anything gets too heated between us at anytime, if you tell me to stop, I will. I swear."

Eric nodded, smiling and looking up at Dave through his eyelashes. "We've got a few minutes before Andy's expecting us downstairs," Eric said deeply before reaching up and kissing Dave hard. Eric let Dave walk him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Dave followed him, leaning Eric back on the bed until he was laying down. One of Dave's hand stayed flat on the mattress, keeping him from pressing against Eric. "Dave," Eric moaned as they broke the kiss, Dave trailing his lips down Eric's jaw. Eric's fingers dug into Dave's back and Dave reached back up, kissing Eric hard.

Dave pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead on Eric's. "I..."

"Closer," Eric groaned, reaching up and pulling Dave until his arm bent and his chest was resting against Eric's. "Kiss me Dave, please."

Dave did, kissing Eric and sliding his other hand down to Eric's waist. He trailed his fingers under the hem of the shirt, teasing touches on his skin. Eric nipped at Dave's lips before kissing down his jaw and sucking softly. "Eric," Dave growled in warning, "we should stop."

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Eric said out in a breathless voice that didn't help the blood rushing to Dave's cock.

Dave groaned and pulled up, pressing both his hands beside Eric's head and pushing up so he wasn't lying on him anymore. Eric whined low in his throat the loss of Dave's body pressed against his. "You are going to kill me," Dave whispered. "We have to go back downstairs."

"I know," Eric said sadly and he pushed Dave's chest, the other boy standing up. "Let's go be responsible," he said with a huff.

Dave smiled and offered Eric his hand, pulling him off of the bed and into his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly. "We have plenty of time to make out," Dave said softly.

"I guess," Eric said with a smile. "Did you bring swim trunks?"

"They are in my car, I'll go get them." Dave said, pulling away from Eric.

"Change in the downstairs bathroom," he said. "I won't be held responsible for what might happen if you come here with the intent of getting undressed."

Dave laughed, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Andy was standing in the living room in her bathing suit, hands on her hips. "I thought I told you that you couldn't molest my brother," she huffed.

"Trust me, I didn't." He didn't miss the way her eyebrows hit her hairline at his rough voice. "I'm supposed to change down here. Where do I go?"

Andy pointed to the door and Dave nodded, slipping out the front door before he could be chastised again. Once he had changed, he head out through the kitchen toward the arguing voices he heard. He peeked out the blinds and saw Andy and Eric standing at the pool. "You can't just keep saying things like that," Eric hissed.

"I'm not going to let you have sex in the house," Andy bit back.

"I'm eighteen Andy, if I want to have sex my fourteen year old sister isn't going to stop me. Besides, I just starting dating Dave. I'm not going to jump straight into bed with him. Despite what you may think, I do know the value of my virginity." Eric ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed. "Look, maybe you don't understand this and I know why. I haven't exactly been open about who I am until very recently. And I know you understand it in an abstract way, but maybe you don't realize. The **only** safe place Dave and I can let go and relax with each other is in the privacy of our homes. Because if we acted that way in public and let our guard down for a second, something way worse could happen to us then what happened to Dave. I'm just asking you to be a little more understanding that it might not be fair that the house rules are different for me, but you can go out and kiss your boyfriend where ever you damn well please and I can't."

Andy looked at her brother, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "Eric... I didn't think about it that way. I can... I can go back inside if you want me too. I know I've made you both uncomfortable."

Eric reached forward and pulled Andy into a tight hug. "Of course not, you can hang out with us. I love you Andy and you are my sister. Just keep off the subject of my sex life, okay?" Andy nodded, puling away from Eric slightly. "And besides, Dave says he likes you."

"Really?" She perked up, letting her guard down, and Dave knew what Eric was going to do before he did it. He picked her up, spun her around, and the pitched her into the pool. "You ass!"

Dave walked through the door laughing. Eric turned and winked at him, turning back to face his sister in the pool. "Bad move," Dave said, coming up behind Eric and gripping his waist. If he had felt better, he would have picked him up and threw him in. Instead he pushed, sending Eric flying into the water, coming up near Andy and sputtering.

"You ass!" Eric repeated and glared up at Dave.

Dave laughed and looked down at the two floating in the pool. "You shouldn't turn you back on someone."

"Oh forgive me for trusting you. Believe me, I won't make that mistake again." The words were teasing but Eric could tell that he had made a huge error by the way Dave's face fell. Andy saw it to and nudged Eric under the water with her foot.

He was having a hard time shaking off those words. Even though he knew Eric had been teasing, it cut into him too deeply and he couldn't stand the weakness. He walked over to the shallow side, sitting on the edge of the pool and kicking his feet in the water. What if Eric wasn't teasing, or at least deep down he really felt that way? Eric swam over to him. "Hey," Dave said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Hey," Eric said softly, settling on his knees to the water was up to his chest. "So, I'm a moron."

"You aren't," Dave said quickly.

"I really am. I mean, that comment was like the epitome of putting my foot in my mouth." Eric swam over closer to the edge, nudging Dave's foot with his hand. "You know, I do trust you."

"You shouldn't," Dave said harshly.

Eric pushed himself up off his knees and standing up. He moved closer, standing between Dave's knees and placing a hand on each one. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because... I'm not..."

"Let me stop you," Eric said in a deep voice. He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw Andy heading inside to give them a few moments of privacy. "You are about to say something like because I used to be a homophobic, closeted, bullying asshole. I won't have this conversation again, so listen to me very carefully Dave Karofsky. I don't give a damn about the person you used to be. All I care about is who you are now, and whether or not that person likes me. So make up your mind, do you want to stay in this relationship? Because if you do, I don't want to hear anymore about the person you used to be. You can't be happy if you keep looking back Dave."

Dave looked down at Eric. He'd never been more happy in his life than the times he had spent with Eric, except for maybe the times he spends with Kurt and his feeling for Kurt have definitely changed into something more friend-like. Being with Eric, thinking about Eric, even talking with Eric makes Dave feel special and cared for. And kissing him, god, kissing him makes him hot and more turned on then he imagined it could be like. Dave pushed Eric back with his feet, the boy sliding through the water, and slid off the edge and into the water with him. He pulled him back until they are close, their bodies almost but not quite touching in the cool water. "I want to be in this relationship," Dave whispered. "I like you. I like hearing your voice, I like seeing you, and I like being around you. It's a little scary, I'm not going to lie, because I've never been anyone's boyfriend."

"Mmm, well you are mine now," Eric said, dropping his voice low and moving very carefully through the water. Dave's back hit the edge of the pool and Eric kept moving until he was pressed against Dave. "So stop this insanity about me not liking or trusting you. Because trust me, it's the furtherest thing from the truth."

"Is that so?" Dave's lips curled into a smile. "You should totally prove how much you like me," he said, staring obviously at Eric's lips.

"Should I? You did throw me in the pool after all." Eric's arms rested on Dave's biceps, holding him against the wall. "That really was mean."

Dave pushed forward, trying to break the hold, but Eric was stronger than he looked and he kept Dave trapped. "I'm very sorry," Dave said with a frown.

Eric leaned in, his lips barely touching Dave's. "I forgive you," he whispered before kissing him hard.

Dave moaned and tried in vain to break the hold Eric had on him. Eric kissed him harder, pressing him into the wall of the pool. "Your sister," he hissed in warning as Eric nipped along his neck.

Eric groaned, but pulled back. "One of these days we'll have to get in here when no one's home." There was a wink on the end of that sentence that made Dave think of all kinds of dirty things they could be doing in the pool alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long. The next couple of chapter will be up soon and they will be a little less cotton candy fluff and more angst. **


	11. Possibly, Maybe, Falling for You

**Chapter Eleven- Possibly, Maybe, Falling For You**

Two days later, Dave had come over at Eric's request and they have been curled up in front of the TV watching movies all day. Andy had passed through a couple of times, smiled at them, and then went back up to her room, surprisingly without saying a word. "I have to go back to school Monday," Dave said softly.

Eric leaned back into Dave's chest. Dave was laying with his back pressed against the back of the couch and Eric had curled up in front of him with his back pressed to Dave's chest. One of Dave's arms was slung low on Eric's hip, his fingers trailing along the skin of Eric's stomach softly. He'd been half way to falling asleep during the movie when Dave spoke. "You nervous," Eric asked in a low voice?

Dave tensed just a little. "Yeah, I guess so."

Eric squirmed, forcing Dave to move his arm from his hip. Very carefully, Eric turned on the couch and hooked a leg over Dave's, pressing himself closer so he was chest to chest with Dave. "I'm sure you'll be fine," he said softly. "You'll have Blaine and Kurt with you."

"I know," he whispered, wrapping his arm back around Eric's waist and moving his hands under Eric's shirt to run his fingers along the skin of his lower back. "Coach Bieste has called a mandatory football meeting and I know it's about me."

Eric wrapped his arm around Dave's shoulder. "I can make you forget about it," he whispered in Dave's ear.

Dave looked down at him, "How?"

Eric smirked, leaning up and kissing him. Dave responded to the kiss, slipping his tongue into Eric's mouth and gripping his hip harder. Eric's fingers dug into Dave's shoulder as he moved his tongue with Dave's, arching up into the kiss. He pulled back slightly and whispered breathlessly, "Come upstairs with me?" Eric's voice was breathy and deep.

He wanted to, he really did. But Dave didn't want to jump into anything blindly. "Why?"

"Because I want you to," Eric whispered in his ear. "Because I want you."

Dave nodded, letting Eric slither out of his arms and stand up, who reached down and took Dave's hand. He lead him up the stairs and into his room, thankfully with no encounter with Andy. Eric leaned back against the door, closing it and locking it behind him. Dave stood in the middle of the room, watching him. Eric's eyes were dark, his lips red and slightly swollen from the kiss downstairs, and he reached up to move his hair out of his eyes. Dave followed the movement carefully. "Eric," Dave said softly, his eyes never leaving the boy leaning up against the door.

Eric smiled, a flirty smile the made things twist in Dave's stomach, and he breathed deeply when Eric left the door, walking over to him and standing directly in front of him. Eric ran a finger down Dave's neck, across his chest, and down his arm. Dave shivered under the touch and stayed still, barely breathing and not daring to move in case it was a dream. Eric's hands pressed against Dave's chest and he slide them over his shoulders, stepping closer to press his body against Dave's and wrap his arms around Dave's neck. He kissed him softly, his lips pressing against Dave's before licking along his bottom lip, nibbling softly when Dave opened from him and licking along Dave's teeth in a teasing manner. Dave dared to move, reaching down and wrapping an arm around Eric's waist and pressing him closer.

Eric smiled against Dave's lips before leaning in to kiss Dave completely, tongue playing with Dave's and teasing the roof of his mouth. Eric moved, walking forward, and Dave let him guide him. The back of Dave's legs hit the bed and Eric stopped them, pulling back and moving his hands down Dave's arms. He grabbed both of Dave's hands, holding them carefully, and pushed slightly. Dave took the hint and lowered himself to the bed. Eric straddled Dave's thighs and leaned over, taking Dave's hands with him and pulling his arms above his head. He pressed Dave's wrists to the mattress with his hands. "Keep your hands here, okay?" Dave nodded and Eric let go, running his hands down Dave's arms and across his chest. "I've been dreaming about you," he said in a rough whisper, his fingers teasing Dave's chest through the shirt. "My bed smelled like you after you left the other day."

Dave smiled, remembering his own bed smelling like Eric not so long ago. Dave wanted to respond, but Eric leaned forward and kissed his collarbone, mouthing at the skin and dragging his slightly stubbled jaw along Dave's shoulder.

Eric leaned back up, looking into Dave's eyes and his fingers moves, playing with the hem of Dave's shirt. "Can I?" Dave nodded and Eric pulled the material up, moving up over Dave's wrists and dropping it to the floor. Dave put his hands back over his head and Eric smiled before running his hands down Dave's now naked chest. His nails scratched through the chest hair and along Dave's stomach, the muscles twitching under his fingertips. "God, I want you."

"Take it," Dave said, his voice cracking barely. "Take whatever you want."

Eric smiled, leaning down and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Dave's chest and stomach. He sat back up, running his hands along the skin again. "You are mine, right?" Dave nodded, arching softly when Eric pressed a little harder near Dave's hips. "God, I never thought I'd have someone like you under me," Eric said and Dave could see the lust pooling in his eyes. Dave could see that the position they were in, the power it gave Eric, was turning him on. He wanted everything in that one moment. "Do you remember, when we were on your bed?" Eric ran his fingers along the waistband of Dave's pants. Dave nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. "You whispered in my ear that I was sexy." He remembered because Eric had moaned out and kissed him harder at the words. "No one had ever said that to me," Eric said softly. "It keeps playing in my head, over and over again."

Dave looked up and moved one of his hands, bringing it up to cup Eric's cheek. He moved his fingers down Eric's neck, down his chest, and to the hem of Eric's shirt. Eric nodded and Dave moved both his hands, pulling the fabric up and trailing his fingers along the skin as he did. When the shirt was off and fallen behind them, Dave's hands traced down Eric's chest. He was tan all over, lean and with a muscle definition that Dave didn't have. Dave's mind filled with images of running his tongue along all that skin, mapping out the muscles with his tongue. "I meant it," he said. "You are hands down the sexiest guy I've seen."

Eric bit his lip and looked away nervously. "Don't lie," he whispered, "I know you've been with Kurt and Blaine."

Dave reached back up, cupping Eric's cheek and tilting his head up so he could see his eyes. "Kurt's beautiful and Blaine's hot, that's true. But the way I feel about you, the way I feel when I look at you, it's not the same. Kurt's a friend and that's all I'll ever feel for him. I won't lie, I was and some part of me still is, sexually attracted to Kurt. But you," he ran his other hand down Eric's arm and grabbed his hand, moving it until it laid on his chest above his heart. "You make my heart beat faster with a single look than Kurt's ever done. Just hearing your voice makes me want you, it takes all my self control to hold back when you are standing in front of me. I want you because you are amazing, funny, smart, and sexy as hell. And trust me, in this moment, no one has ever been more sexy than you are."

Eric's eyes filled with tears and he leaned down, kissing Dave. A few tears escaped and splattered down on Dave's chest. "Dave..."

"Don't cry," he said. "I don't ever want you to cry."

Eric looked up, staring deep into Dave's eyes. "I feel like we've known each other forever," he whispered. "It's only been a few weeks."

"I know," Dave whispered, "I feel the same way."

Eric slide off to the side of the bed, pulling Dave with him until they were laying side by side facing each other. Eric's legs tangled with Dave's and he pressed closer. "I..."

"Shh," Dave whispered, leaning down and kissing Eric softly. "You don't have to say anything right now. Just..."

"Feel," Eric whispered against Dave's mouth. They laid together like that for an hour, kissing softly and running their hands over each other's skin, until Dave's alarm went off signaling it was time for him to head home. Both boys pulled their shirts back on and Eric walked him out, giving him a small kiss at the door. "Good luck Monday," he whispered.

Dave smiled at him and kissed him again. "You know, I'd forgotten all about it." He smiled, walking backwards to his car so he could keep his eyes on Eric.

Eric stood in the doorway until Dave's car was out of sight. He walked back into the house and pushed the door closed, falling back against it with a sigh. Andy and his mother came out of the kitchen. "I didn't know you were home, I would have introduced you," Eric said to his mother.

Andy looked over at Eric carefully. "Are you okay? You look... Weird."

Eric looked over at his sister and mother, his mother looking at him with a knowing grin. "I think I'm falling for him," he whispered. Andy squealed and ran over, hugging her brother tightly. Eric's mother watched from the kitchen, a few tears falling down her cheeks and a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. You should all shoot me for taking so long to put this out. In my defense, I've got a lot going on right now and it will get worse when I start school soon. Shameless self promotion- I've got a new Anderberry, badboy!blaine fic out. :D**


	12. Fists and Hateful Words

**Chapter Twelve- Fists and Hateful Words**

**A/N: Warning. This chapter has homophobic slurs, severe cursing, and some violence.**

* * *

><p>Dave woke up and got ready for school Monday morning, trying to ignore his nervous stomach. His father decided to go into work late that day and was waiting for Dave when he came down the stairs. Dave grabbed the coffee and muffin his mom left him and turned to his father. "You could have gone to work."<p>

"I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, for not letting them scare you off. And for being true to who you are, even when it's hard." Paul reached forward, pulling Dave into a hug.

Dave tried keep his emotions in check, but he knew his father could see. "Love you dad," he said.

"I love you too son," Paul said.

Dave drove to school, eating his breakfast and hoping it would settle the churning feeling in his stomach. He pulled into the parking lot of McKinley and cut the engine. Taking a deep breath, he reached in the floorboard and pulled his bag up when his phone went off. Sitting the bag in the passenger seat, he pulled his phone out and looked down. **E- Dreamed about you again last night. Wanted you to know I was thinking about you this morning and I'm sure everything is going to be fine.**

Dave looked down at the text, a smile crossing his face for the first time that morning. **D- I dreamed about you too. Thank you for texting me, I feel better.**

**E- If you want, I can meet you at that coffee shop Blaine and Kurt go to all the time after school. It's the Lima Bean, right?**

**D- It is. I'd like that. **

**E- See you later then. :***

Dave looked down at the little kiss emoticon and smiled. **D- See you later. Kisses. **He dropped the phone back in his jacket pocket and grabbed his bag, getting out of the car and throwing it over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The gym was filled with players when Dave walked in, each guy turning to look at him. He didn't look at anyone, kept his eyes trained on Coach Bieste, and handed her a note. "I'm out for the next two game," he said.<p>

Finn groaned and muttered something about him getting killed. Dave took a seat in the front bench, a little ways down from Puck. Coach Bieste turned to them all. "Your captain called this meeting, so I'll let him talk," she said and no one missed how angry she still sounded.

Finn stood up, facing the team. "We lost two players," Finn started. "Greg and Josh were good players and now, they get to spend the rest of the next ten years in jail. They ruined their futures because they couldn't see past hate." Finn looked fiercely at the guys in front of him. "I don't stand up here often because I know what you guys think about me. I've been slushied by everyone in this room, including my best friend." Puck looked guilty. "The only reason you guys don't like me is because of what? Because I like to sing? That's a stupid reason," he said. "We haven't been a team for a long time," Finn said. "We keep getting it together just long enough to win and then we fall back into hating each other. It's not right."

He looked to Puck, who stood up beside him. "Finn and I think it's time for this shit to stop. What happened at that game, it wasn't right. Now, I'm not saying that I don't get where it's coming from... I've thrown Kurt into more dumpsters then pretty much anyone in here. I gave Finn hell when he joined Glee. But if fathering a child has taught me anything, it's that every action and mistake you make doesn't just effect you, it effects everyone around you. And being in Glee taught me that sometimes, even at your lowest points, someone will be there to help you up. We are a team. We should support each other, despite all odds. It shouldn't matter if Finn likes to sing, or if I like to. It shouldn't matter if Dave's gay. It doesn't change us as people and it doesn't change the way we play. Dave's the best fucking player this team has and that doesn't change suddenly because he likes guys."

Dave looked up at both of them in complete shock. Finn wasn't the most accepting of Dave after what happened with Kurt.

"We've talked with Coach Bieste and we've made a decision. First, we've decided to name a co-captain." Finn looked to Dave. "Dave's co-captain, if he wants the position." Dave went to speak but Finn stopped him. "Before he answers, we have something else. From now on, this team will function as a team. First, no more slushies, for anyone on the team or anyone else. It is degrading and rude and the football team will no longer be a part of it. Second, no more hateful slurs. If you have an opinion about something that isn't positive, keep it to yourself. If the word queer comes out of anyone's mouth, it's an automatic expulsion from the team. And third, we are all going to do something positive for this school, to show our support for everyone. We are going to join with the Glee club and the Cheerios for an Equality for All day here at McKinley."

"If any of you have problems with these new rules, you can leave now." Coach Bieste said, her eyes scanning the room. Dave couldn't help but look around, seeing some guys looking guilty and staying in their seats. Only one person stood up, Azimio.

"Fuck that," he said. "That homo broke my arm."

Dave jumped up and turned, fully intending to break the other one, but Puck pulled him back. "Let me go," Dave hissed. "I'll give him a matching cast to go with that one."

"No," Puck said. "No more violence. It won't solve anything."

"I'll feel a hell of a lot better if his bones are snapping under my hands," Dave growled out.

"Oh look, I've upset the fairy," Azimio said and waited around for the normal laughter that would have followed. No one looked at him and no one laughed. "Oh come on, you aren't going to let these three tell you what to do?"

Jack stood up. "Greg and Josh are in prison, don't you get that? They are going to be in jail for a very long time and fuck, they should be. We've got enough to worry about with other teams coming after us, we shouldn't have to worry about whether or not we'll be attacked by our own teammates. Dave's no different now then he was when we were kids, Z. He's just... Happier now. You should be glad for him."

"Not if what's making him happy is sucking cock."

Dave lunged but Puck held strong, Finn moving in to help. "Fuck you Z," Dave shouted. "I've been your friend for years. I stood by your side when we went to Columbus last year and those dumb ass rednecks called you the 'n' word. How could you possible hate someone for something that they can't control, when you know what it's like? How can you just turn on me, I've been your friend since we were eight, because of who I love?" Dave let the anger rush out of him. "Let me go," Dave said softly and the other boys watched carefully but did. "Let me refresh your memory again," Dave said. "I was the one the helped you beat the fuck out of those guys who stalked your sister and called her every bad word you could think of for a black woman before trying to rape her. I stood beside your whole fucking family in court and testified against them."

"Fuck you Dave," Azimio said. "You've been lying to me for years."

"I've been lying to myself for years, don't you get that? I've been miserable for years, taking it out of people who didn't deserve it because I was afraid. Well fuck that, I'm not afraid anymore. You can say whatever you want about me Z, because it won't change shit. I'm gay, I'll always be gay. I have a boyfriend and he makes me happy and nothing you or anyone else can do or say is going to make me give that up. So stay or leave, because I don't give a fuck about you anymore." Dave looked dead in Azimio's eyes.

Azimio faltered, if just for a moment. "Fuck you fag," he spit out.

"You'll regret that," Dave said. "One day, you'll regret what you've done. Now get the fuck out."

Azimio looked around, but no one was going to support him. He punched the locker he was next to and stormed out. The door slammed back and the gym went quiet for a moment before everyone broke into applause. Dave looked around, shocked. "Practice tomorrow guys," Coach Bieste said with a fond look in her eyes.

The guys all filed out, each one patting Dave on the back as they left. The room cleared until it was just Finn, Puck, and Dave. "You guys didn't have to do this," he said to them.

Finn looked at Puck. "We should have done it sooner," he said. "We are sorry, about Azimio."

Dave looked around the locker room. "Yeah, I am too."

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean was packed when he walked in, slipping his keys into his jacket pocket. "Are you stalking us?" Dave turned to the line and saw Blaine smirking at him.<p>

Dave ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "No," Dave said. "Eric wanted to meet and he suggested here. We can go somewhere else."

"Relax Dave, I'm kidding." Blaine turned and Dave stepped in behind him in line. "Where is Eric?"

"I don't think he's here yet," Dave said. "I should probably wait to order until he gets here."

"No need," Blaine said. "Dalton boys all had a coffee addiction and you learn everyone's order pretty quickly. Eric will like a mocha and one of the chocolate fudge cookies."

Dave smiled, looking down at Blaine. "Thanks," he said. "You guys want to join us?"

"Sure," Blaine said, stepping up to the counter and ordering. He paused and looked at the cashier with a smirk. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding those amazing peanut butter cookies anywhere, would you?" The cashier, a young girl probably about fifteen, flushed and reached into the case and pulled out a hidden plate of cookies. "You are a doll, I'll take just one. My boyfriend gets mad if I eat more than one a day." Dave expected the girl to be shocked at Blaine's comment, instead she just giggled and smiled at him. Blaine paid her and handed her a five, telling her to keep it for herself.

Dave stepped up and ordered, paying the girl and going over to stand with Blaine while they waited for their coffee. "Where's Kurt?"

"On the phone in the car. He's been arguing with Rachel since they left school. He should be in... There he is." Blaine looked over at the door with a fond smile as Kurt walked in, Eric trailing behind him.

"Look who I found lost in Lima," Kurt said with a smile, moving over and standing next to Blaine. The barista handed them the coffee and Kurt helped carry the cups to the table.

"Hey," Dave said, kissing Eric on the cheek.

Eric flushed, looking around the coffee shop to see if anyone had noticed. No one said anything and he smiled. "Hey. Did you order for me," he asked as they slide into a booth?

"Blaine did really," Dave said, pushing the cup and the cookie towards him.

"Good choice," Eric said to Blaine about the cookie.

Blaine smiled, popping off a piece of the cookie and pressing it to Kurt's lips. Kurt scowled but opened his mouth, letting Blaine feed him. "Good?" Kurt nodded.

"Okay, I just have to say this real quick. Aren't we being a little too affection for such a public place?" Eric looked around nervously.

Dave reached down and took Eric's hand in his. "Don't look at them and you won't notice," he said. "It's the middle of the day and this place is packed. I think we are fine."

Eric nodded, reaching down to take a sip of his coffee. "How'd the football meeting go?"

Kurt choked on his coffee and everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said with a smile. "Finn filled me in. He called it epic."

Dave flushed and played with the cup in his hand, spinning it slowly. "I wouldn't say epic. Apparently Finn had called the meeting, not Coach. He made me co-captain and laid down a few rules."

"What kind of rules?" Blaine asked.

"Umm, no more slushies to anyone, regardless of reason. No more hateful comments or slurs. And we are all getting together with the Glee club and the Cheerios for an Equality for All day at McKinley. He told them if they didn't want to follow the rules, they could bounce." Dave looked down at his cup a little sad.

Kurt caught it, the small flicker in his eyes. "What happened?"

Eric and Blaine watched Dave carefully. "Z had a problem with it."

"So Finn wasn't lying, you really did fight it out with him?" Eric's eyes widened.

"Not with fists," Dave assured him. "But I had a few things to say to him. He had a few little things to say to me too."

Kurt scoffed. "Calling your a queer and fag isn't exactly a little thing to say."

Eric gasped and Blaine looked angry. "Relax," Dave said to both of them. "It's nothing I wasn't already expecting."

"What did you say to him?" Eric asked softly.

"I told him I couldn't believe he would hate me based on something I couldn't control. I reminded him how I stood up for him, and his sister, when they were being attacked and harassed for being black because I had been his best friend. He said it was different because I'd been lying to him for years." Dave looked down at the table. "I might have yelled something about how I had been lying to myself for years and preying on people because I was afraid. I told him I wasn't afraid anymore. I said I was gay, that I'd always be gay and that nothing he could say or do would change me. That nothing he could say or do would make me give up the boyfriend making me so happy." Eric squeezed his hand harder. "So I told him to get out because I didn't care anymore. That's when he called me a fag."

Blaine still looked angry and when he spoke, it was clear in his voice that he was fuming. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him he would regret it. That one day, he'd look back and regret what he'd done. Then I told him to leave." Dave looked down at the table. "If Finn and Puck hadn't held me back..."

Kurt interrupted, "You wouldn't have hurt him Dave. Finn told me that you got control of yourself and they let you go long before he called you that. The good part of you won't let you hurt Azimio out of self-defense, even if he deserves it, because he was your best friend for so long."

Eric looked over at Dave and reached up, cupping the other boy's cheek. "I'm proud of you," he whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly. Blaine and Kurt shared a look, smiling and leaning against each other.

It happened in a second. One minute all four boys where happy and smiling, the next minute Dave was covered in iced coffee. "Fuck you Dave," Azimio said. "Get up."

The coffee house went silent, everyone watching them. Kurt and Eric looked angry but Blaine looked furious. Kurt keep a tight grip on Blaine's wrist, holding him back. Dave looked up at Azimio and did something no one expect, he laughed. "God you are so predictable," Dave said, shutting his eyes and whipping the coffee away. He stood up carefully. Blaine went to move and Kurt pulled him back. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go to the Coach and tell her that you want me back on the team. I shouldn't have to suffer because you like taking it up the ass." Azimio sneered.

A few people in the coffee shop gasped. Dave just smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to do that," he said. "I don't want you back on the team. No one does." Dave could see a couple of other football players who had been sitting in the back of the coffee shop, most likely talking about the new rules. They all stood up and walked over, surrounding Azimio.

"You think you are so much better than me," Azimio spat. "Don't forget it was you, not me, who threatened to kill Hummel last year."

"I'm well aware of what I've done," Dave said.

"Oh yeah, is your new little boyfriend aware of it? Does he know how many times I caught you in bed with a cheerleader, fucking her brains out? How many did you sleep with? Four?" Azimio smiled cruelly down at Eric.

"Don't look at him, don't talk to him and don't even think about touching him," Dave growled out.

Azimio laughed. "Afraid I'll spill your secrets? Did you tell him about the time you fucked two at the same time and filmed it? Too bad you erased it, it would have been a riot to show him."

Eric jumped up in the seat. "Go to hell you asshole," he sneered out. Everyone looked up at him. "All you are is a scared little boy filled with hate. No one here is afraid of you."

"You wouldn't be so tough if you weren't hiding behind Dave," Azimio said.

Eric walked down the bench, pushing Dave over and jumping down in front of Azimio. Dave went to grab him but Eric brushed him away. Azimio and Dave were the same height, making Eric just an inch shorter than him. "I'm not hiding behind anyone now," he said in a dark voice that sent chills through Dave. "Do your best, I fucking dare you."

Azimio looked over at him and moved forward, attempting to grab Eric. Eric brought his knee up and it connected with Azimio's stomach, sending the other boy to the ground.

Eric stood over him, looking down at him. "Get up," he hissed, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt until he was standing. "I'm still waiting," he said.

Kurt and Blaine watched with wide eyes and Eric stood his ground in front of the boy. Azimio sneered and reached back, his fist propelling forward and catching Eric's jaw. Eric's head snapped back but his body didn't move. "Fuck you," Azimio said. Everyone in the coffee shop had moved away from them, forming a circle around them.

Eric reached up, touching the spot, and turned his head to spit blood out on the floor. "Do you feel better now? Does it make it easier to deal with? I'm still gay," he said. "You can keep hitting me all you want, it won't change what I am." Azimio's fist came back up but Eric grabbed it this time, holding his hand in a grip. "I didn't say I was going to let you." He used all his strength and pushed Azimio back, sending the boy flying into the empty table behind him. Eric stood there, breathing heavy, and looked down at the boy on the floor. "Come on Azimio, you aren't going to let a fag beat you up, are you?"

Azimio growled, standing up and charging Eric. He managed to get a grip and pushed him back, holding him down on the table Blaine and Kurt where still sitting at by the throat. Everyone, Dave included, seemed frozen in shock. "Fuck you," he said into Eric's face. "You aren't worth shit."

"I'm worth more than you," Eric said, pushing with all his strength and breaking Azimio's grasp, kicking him away with his legs.

"Who told you that? Dave? You shouldn't listen to what he says. He's nothing but a liar." Azimio said.

Eric stood in front of the table with a grin. "I know who Dave is," Eric said. "I know what's he has done in his past. It doesn't make me love him any less."

Kurt gasped, he couldn't help it. Dave looked shocked, staring at Eric with wide eyes. But Eric didn't turn his attention away from Azimio. "How cute," the other boy said sarcastically.

"It's more than what you have," Eric said cruelly. "I bet girls can't stand the sight of you. They can just tell that you are nothing but rotten inside. I bet the only girls you can get to sleep with you are drunk or passed out. I bet they wake up in the morning, crying over what a mistake you are, and pretending it didn't happen. I bet you wouldn't know what it's like to be in love, would you? I feel sorry for you," Eric said.

"Go to hell fag," Azimio said.

"You can keep calling me that," Eric said. "I'm not afraid of a word. And I am damn sure not afraid of you."

Sirens sounded from behind them and police filed in. "What's going on here?"

The coffee shop manager stood up on the counter. "That guy," he said, pointing to Azimio, "attacked these boys."

"Break it up," the police said, forcing their way through the crowds.

"He hit me," Azimio said to the cops.

The police took in Eric's swollen jaw and split lip. "Sure he did," the officer said. "Let's go." The second officer pulled Azimio's hands back and handcuffed him, reading his rights.

Eric slumped against the table, breathing heavy and holding his head in his hands. Dave moved forward, standing in front of him. "Did you mean it?"

"I didn't want you to find out this soon and definitely not like this," Eric whispered, not opening his eyes.

Dave put a finger under his chin and brought his head up. "Did you mean it?" He asked again.

"Yes," Eric whispered. "I love you."

Dave smiled. "Thank god," he whispered. "I love you too." He leaned down, minding Eric's lip, and kissed him softly. Applause rang out in the coffee shop and once again Dave looked around shocked at the support.

"Come on," Kurt said, "we should get out of here."

Dave and Eric nodded, following Blaine and Kurt out of the coffee shop, each couple walked hand in hand.


End file.
